


the switch

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, SVT - Ensemble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how to tag im a noob omg, idolverse, soul-switching!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: On the day Kwon Soonyoung decided to get rid of his emotional constipation towards his feelings for his bandmate, Lee Jihoon, something unexpected happened.





	1. roger that yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this is the cleaner and better(?) version of my twitterfic. if there’s still some mistakes, please forgive me.

_Legend_ :  
**Jihoon** = Soonyoung in Jihoon’s body  
**Soonyoung** = Jihoon in Soonyoung’s body

 

Jihoon woke up with a throbbing headache. He took the fall real hard. Soonyoung is really an idiot. How could he just carelessly stand there on the edge of the rooftop without railings. He looked beside him to check the bandmate’s body but his jaw dropped when he saw his own body lying beside him.

“Fuck, I might have really taken the fall badly. I’m seeing things.” Jihoon shut his eyes tight and rubbed his temples. He was about to open his eyes again when he felt someone poke his cheeks.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, only to see his own body, Lee Jihoon’s body, in front of him. Both of their eyes widened, their mouths agape, when they saw their own bodies in front of them. They stared at each other’s eyes in horror.

When it finally dawned on them, they let out an ear-piercing scream, several decibels louder.

 

 **Soonyoung** dragged the other male into his studio, making sure nobody sees them. He looked at his surroundings. He’s thankful it’s still early in the morning. There are only a few people lurking inside their company. He quickly fished out the keys but groaned when he realized the key is not in _that_ pocket.

“Keys.” He coldly told the other male. The other just stared at him dumbly. **Soonyoung** scoffed and fished the keys that is in the other’s back pocket. He muttered a curse seeing how weird they look like right now.

They went inside the studio. **Jihoon** made sure to turn the lights on, a habit he always does whenever he comes here to visit or annoy his friend who’s holed up in the four corners of his studio every time comeback season is near.

“We should come up with a plan. Nobody should know about this.” **Soonyoung** said as he sat down on his chair. He ran his fingers harshly through his hair.

The other just bit his lower lip. “U-uhh…Ji, I really think we should tell the others about this.”

 **Soonyoung** looked at him incredulously and rolled his eyes at the suggestion. (Soonyoung found his own eye roll really cute. He tried so hard not to squeal feeling Jihoon’s tensed aura.) He let out a sarcastic laugh after. “Great! So we can all watch Cheol hyung take us to a psychiatrist or an exorcist the moment we tell them about our condition. Try to come up with something useful, Kwon Soonyoung,” he said sharply.

 **Jihoon** is still distracted at the way the real Jihoon is doing those snarky remarks inside his body so he just stared at him.

“What are you staring at...” He was cut off when **Jihoon** suddenly stood up from the couch and cupped **Soonyoung’s** cheeks.

“I just realized how cute I am, Ji,” he said with his eyes glowing. The other was about to swat his hands away when someone suddenly opened the door of the studio.

“Jihoon hyung, how about this lyrics—“ It’s Mingyu. _Aju nice_.

He saw **Jihoon** cupping **Soonyoung’s** cheeks this early in the morning. His jaw dropped open and immediately closed the door again muttering, “Sorry for the interruption. Continue what you’re doing.”

 **Soonyoung** hissed. He quickly removed **Jihoon’s** hands away from his face. “Look what you did! Mingyu’s gonna clown me for this forever.”

 **Jihoon** averted his gaze. He looked down, his head hung low. It hurts. “Do you really hate it that much, Jihoon?” He asked the other.

 **Soonyoung** felt guilty all of a sudden. He looked at the other and he saw pain. He tried diverting the topic.

“Let’s just do some rules while we’re trying to figure out how we’ll be able to return to our own bodies.”

 **Jihoon** went back to his seat. “First of all, I’d like to clarify one thing. I don’t know anything about this soul-switching shit,” he clarified. But **Soonyoung** just crossed his arms and squinted his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help but suspect you, Soonyoung. This all happened when you called me to the rooftop.”

He saw the panic in **Jihoon’s** eyes. The latter just heaved out a sigh. “I-I told you to go there because I have something to tell you. And then, the solar eclipse happened. I almost fell because I got startled when you called me.” **Jihoon** licked his lower lip that’s suddenly going dry. “But you quickly pulled me and we both fainted then boom.”

 **Soonyoung’s** brows furrowed even more. “What do you want to tell me?”

The other gulped.

  

  
All Soonyoung wants is to finally confess to Jihoon earlier that day. He wasn’t able to sleep well that night. He’s too giddy for this special day. He’s been planning for this day these past few days.

When he saw that there will be a total solar eclipse that day and that it’ll be visible to South Korea, he already tried thinking of ways on how to confess to Jihoon in the sweetest way possible.

He even searched the internet even if he’s not really knowledgeable with it. This is Jihoon we’re talking about here. Kwon Soonyoung can do anything for him.

He asked his best friend, Wonwoo, for help. They finally found a site: _“How to Confess to your Crush: The Magical Way 101”._

“It’s kinda sketchy, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said as he read the weird incantation written on the site. “Do you really have to do all these weird chants for your confession to be successful? Just tell Jihoon you like him, dumdum,” Wonwoo advised his best friend.

Soonyoung bit his fingernail, a habit he does whenever he’s nervous or panicking. “You know Jihoon, Won. He might be surprised and worst and worst of all, he might not talk to me again after this.”

It’s what he fears the most: Jihoon not only rejecting his skinships but also not talking to him forever.

Wonwoo just patted his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “Jihoon cares a lot about you, Soonyoung. He’s not really good at showing it but still, I think not talking to you forever is a bit of an exaggeration.”

“Thanks, Won,” Soonyoung smiled back at his best friend. Wonwoo is really the best at giving life advices.

  
“No problem. You have to treat me if this goes well, okay?” Wonwoo snickered and Soonyoung just happily nodded.

At 5 am the next day, he messaged Jihoon to meet him at the company’s rooftop at exactly 6:15 am, the time of the solar eclipse.

Jihoon has been staying in his studio finishing some songs for their mini-album. He just replied a short “okay.”  
Soonyoung felt like his heart is gonna explode. It did several backflips just by seeing Jihoon’s reply. He’s afraid it’d totally come out of his chest when he finally confess later.

He went to the rooftop earlier than the planned time. He stood on the edge of the rooftop. The sky looks amazing. The solar eclipse is really happening, he thought.

  
He clasped his hands together and started chanting the confession incantation he saw on the site yesterday. He made sure he has it memorized. He repeated it for a hundred times with his eyes shut tightly and with Jihoon’s beautiful smile in his mind.

Soonyoung fervently whispered a prayer after the chant. “To whoever magical entity is out there; I hope Jihoon likes me back. No, even if Jihoon doesn’t like me back, please don’t let him be mad at me. No, actually, please…let me be Jihoon’s soulmate.”

“Soonyoung?” He heard Jihoon calling him from behind. He got startled and lost his balance. Thanks to Jihoon’s quick reflexes, he pulled Soonyoung’s hand as they both landed on the cement floor, with Soonyoung on top of Jihoon. They bumped their heads and lose consciousness.

Above them, the sky is painted a dark orange. The sun and moon overlapping one another. Two heavenly bodies are one.

They both fainted, they didn’t realize it’s not only the sun and moon that is aligned with each other at that very moment. It’s their lips too.

 

 

 **Jihoon** is still lost in his train of thoughts trying to recall everything that happened when he saw **Soonyoung** snapping his fingers in front of him.

“That’s nothing.” He tried to explain. “This is really not my fault.”

The other just cleared his throat. “Let’s go back to the rules. I have to emphasize this one. Strictly, no touching.”

 **Jihoon** looked at him dumbly. “What do you mean?”

“You know of private...” **Soonyoung** can’t seem to find the right word to say.

“Private?”

 **Soonyoung** pointed his lips towards **Jihoon’s** lower body and softly replied, “That.”

The other male finally understood. He put his hands together in realization. “Oh, our friend down here? He shouted and pointed his crotch that got **Soonyoung** putting his palm on his face.

After a few moments of awkward silence, **Jihoon** raised his one hand. “I just got one question, Ji.”

“What?”

“How are we going to pee if we can’t touch our friends down there?” **Jihoon** asked, innocently but matter-of-factly.

 **Soonyoung** breathed heavily, his ears burning. “Just…don’t touch.”

 **Jihoon’s** mouth is agape when he heard his answer. “That’s gross! It will spill everywhere,” he exclaimed.

 **Soonyoung** let out a groan. “Okay! That can be an exception.”

“How about when we shower?” **Jihoon** kept bombarding **Soonyoung** this kind of questions. The latter’s head hurts.

That’s when he blurted out, “Let’s just take a shower together and wash each other’s body! Is that enough answer for you?!” He shouted and the other’s brain short-circuited with what he just said.

However, **Jihoon** shrugged and smiled sheepishly at him, “Okay, if that’s what you want.”  
“Okay, no to unnecessary touching.” **Soonyoung** said when he finally calmed down. “Next rule.”

 **Jihoon** placed his one hand under his chin and tried to think deeply. “You should act like me. I should act like you.”

 **Soonyoung’s** forehead creased upon hearing the other’s suggestion. “With choreos and lines, I believe we won’t have any problem with that. But...” He trailed off as he looked down.

“But what?”

 **Soonyoung** returned his gaze to the person in front of him. “Do you really expect me to act all cutesy and be that energetic hamster doing all those ‘yaha’? No fucking way.” He shook his head violently just at the mere thought.

 **Jihoon** just laughed at the other’s sentiment. “Don’t be shy, Jihoonie~ In case you don’t remember, it’s still my body that’ll be doing all of that.”

“But still!”

“Stop whining! I have my fair share of complaints too. How will I ever act all tsun-tsun towards the other members when all I want is to hug Chan or Seokmin or Seungkwan or Minghao?” The other pouted.

“It’s much, much easier than to act like someone with a lot of aegyo.”

“And add the fact that I’ll be wearing those slippers as part of your airport fashion in this cold weather. Why do you even do that?” **Jihoon** whined.

That’s when **Soonyoung** lost it. “Shut up! They’re Gucci and they’re comfortable.”

 **Jihoon** just crossed his arms. “Whatever.”

“And in case you haven’t noticed, I can be touchy to other members, too. You can freely do those skinships you can’t live without if you can’t really stop yourself,”  **Soonyoung** averted his gaze

The other just looked at him incredulously. “Are you fucking kidding me, Jihoon? You only allow certain people to be touchy with you. And I’m certainly not on the list,” **Jihoon** added the last part in a soft voice.

 **Soonyoung** saw a glint of sadness in the other’s eyes. He bit his lower lip. “You’re an exception to that. You always want to touch me. You’re like a pervert!” He reasoned out, his ears burning again.

 **Jihoon’s** mouth is agape when he heard the word pervert. “I’m a what now? I...”

I just want to be close to you, he thought but kept his mouth shut.

“Why am I even an exception to that, Jihoon?” His face turned serious.

 _I’m just protecting myself,_ **Soonyoung** thought.

 **Jihoon** looked at him waiting for his answer. He quickly looked away, cleared his throat and answered, “I just like teasing you. Stop overthinking things, Soonyoung. It’s just skinship. It ain’t that deep.”

 _It fucking hurts being rejected by you, Jihoon._ He wanted to answer but blurted out another words instead. “We really have to figure things out. It’ll be our comeback soon.”

“We’re fucking doomed.”

 

 

The two captains are inseparable the following days because of their condition. They are both busy memorizing each other’s dancing and singing parts.

One night, they are all in the practice room. They are all tired practicing their new dance routine. They’re all sprawled on the floor, all sleepy. It’s already 10 in the evening and Seungkwan suddenly decided to start a VLive. He entered the practice room carrying a selca stick.

“Carats! We’re practicing diligently to show our best side to you real soon. Are you all excited?” Seungkwan saw Jihoon and Soonyoung sleeping at the corner of the practice room.

He walked towards them and whispered to the camera, “You know how to wake up Hoshi hyung, right? I’m going to wake him up. Are you all ready?”

With Carats’ encouragement, Seungkwan shouted the famous “Hoshi fighting!”

 **Soonyoung** woke up but just frowned and glared at the younger who disturbed his sleep. But that’s not the thing that got Seungkwan’s jaw drop and the 200,171 Carats watching his live broadcast.

It’s the fact that **Jihoon** shouted back “Fighting!” when he heard Seungkwan’s voice.

The younger just gasped and laughed. “Uji hyung and Hoshi hyung are very close these days. They actually started accumulating each other’s habits.” Seungkwan tried explaining to Carats.

 **Soonyoung** just face palmed at what **Jihoon** did. He immediately dragged the latter out of the practice room. They felt the other members’ eyes on them.

When they reached a corner where they thought no one can hear or see them, **Soonyoung** stopped and looked at the other guy, his arms crossed.

“That’s my damn reflex, Jihoon! I hope you understand,” **Jihoon** reasoned out.

“Well, thanks to your damn reflex, we look more suspicious not only to the other members but to our Carats, too,” **Soonyoung** said sharply.

 **Jihoon** kept his head hung low, not meeting the other’s eyes. “I’m trying my very best here.”  
They’re both tired. The pressure of their upcoming comeback with new songs and new dance routines plus a new body to get used to. It’s just a great fucking life for the two captains.

So when **Soonyoung** answered with a very sharp, “Try harder, Soonyoung. Your idiocy won’t get us anywhere”, **Jihoon** curled his fists into a ball. The other saw it and wanted to take back what he just said but **Jihoon** is already walking out of the scene, leaving him alone on that dark corner.

 **Soonyoung** harshly ran his hands through his hair. He groaned when he realized what he just did. He really tends to say the wrong words when he’s tired and exhausted.

He didn’t mean it like that. He knows Soonyoung is already doing his best. He saw him two midnights in the recording room already diligently practicing his lines. He’s really trying his very best about this whole soul-switching bullshit.

For the nth time, he hurt Soonyoung again.

They’re avoiding each other for two days already. Jihoon thinks it’s for the best too. This is where he’s good at too. At running away from things, running away from his feelings.

If they’ll just be careful on what they say, and not slip through their actions, everything will be alright.

The other members are already sensing that something’s not right. Their two captains are ignoring each other and they can all feel the tension when they’re together in one room.

Seungcheol finally decided to talk to the two younger members. “What’s wrong with the two of you? Did you fight?”

The two just faced the opposite directions, not looking at each other. Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose. “Whatever it is, can you sort this out? It’s affecting the whole team. Both of you don’t act like your usual self these past few days.”

This made the two leaders gulp nervously. “Soonyoung, you’re always quiet. You always lighten up the mood during our practices. What happened to you?”  
**Soonyoung** sighed. He’s not really someone who can brighten up the mood. This is getting harder and harder each day.

“You too, Ji. Both of you are acting weird. Please talk to each other. We have Twitter Blueroom tomorrow. I really hope you won’t act like this in front of our Carats.” Seungcheol asked the two before leaving the two of them inside the practice room.

When the leader closed the door, all that’s left between them is awkward silence.

 **Soonyoung** side-eyed **Jihoon** who’s playing with the water bottle. “Soonyoung, I’m sorr—" He tried starting the conversation but the other cut him off.

“Don’t worry, Jihoon. I’ll make sure not to ruin your image tomorrow. I’m an idiot but I always try to do my best,” **Jihoon** said, coldly. The other guy never thought he’ll be able to hear his own voice say something as cold as that.

The other stood up and exited the door.

Jihoon heard something crack. He’s convincing himself it’s not his heart.

The next day, **Soonyoung** tried talking to **Jihoon**. The latter just ignored him. Mingyu tapped his shoulder and teased him, “Looks like another rejection from Uji hyung.”

 **Soonyoung** tried to fight the urge to kick the younger’s ass right at that moment.

Mingyu ran away from him, giggling. He stuck his tongue out at his Soonyoung hyung when he went to sit beside Junhui.

 **Soonyoung** hissed when he saw the only vacant seat at that moment. It’s the seat beside **Jihoon**. He saw Seungcheol looking at him with that stupid smile on his face. He was about to protest but the leader pointed the camera in front of them. The Blueroom is about to start. He has no choice but to sit beside **Jihoon** , uncomfortably, trying his very best to hide the tension between them.

 _Jihoon, you’re Kwon Soonyoung right now,_ he repeated inside his head like a mantra.

When Seungkwan finally started doing his MC-ing duties, he forced his mouth to let out a lively ‘yaha’ just like what the real Soonyoung always does. It turned out awkward instead. He earned several pairs of eyes on him.

_You’re doing great, Lee Jihoon._

Seungkwan tried his best to save the atmosphere. “Hoshi hyung is really excited for your questions and requests, Carats.”

 **Soonyoung** decided to keep his mouth shut because of that. He just answers whenever he’s being asked. It’s not really hard answering like the real Soonyoung. He knows the guy like the back of his hand. They’ve known each other for years.

It’s the same for the one inside Jihoon’s body. He’s doing great answering the questions like the real Jihoon.

Everything’s going well.

Not until Joshua read a fan’s request. A request that made both of them froze.

“Woozi, please hug Hoshi.”

 **Soonyoung** saw **Jihoon** frowning. “Why are you like this?”

Seungkwan laughed. “It’s just a hug, Uji hyung.”

 **Soonyoung** tried to initiate the skinship. He reached his arms out to **Jihoon**. The latter reached out for a hug too, but complained about this being unnecessary with that big frown on his face.

After a few seconds, **Jihoon** pushed **Soonyoung** away from him, still muttering complaints and still wearing that look on his face.

The other felt something breaking again.

 _Is this what Soonyoung feels whenever I reject him?_ He thought.


	2. your road ahead, my road ahead, i’ll take responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i added and fixed some deets uwu

  
  
What Jihoon is the most frustrated about this whole soul-switching bullshit is the fact that when he wants to have an alone time and clear his mind off something, he couldn’t go to his own studio because it would be weird to find Soonyoung without Jihoon there.  
  
He has no choice but to spend another day inside the practice room just like what the other always does. After finishing his nth song that day, he went to the corner of the room. He leaned against the wall, panting heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
He felt something cold touching his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, he saw Wonwoo holding a water bottle against his cheeks. The guy, Soonyoung’s best friend, smiled when he took the water bottle and sat down next to him.  
  
“Why are you practicing so hard alone?” Wonwoo asked. **Soonyoung** gulped the cold water Wonwoo gave him.  
  
“I just want to take my mind off some things.” **Soonyoung** answered in a quiet voice.  
  
“The scary thing about best friends is that they’re really quick to know if there’s something off with their best friend. I can’t figure it out, Soon. But, something’s wrong about you. Something…changed,” Wonwoo blurted out. It made the other froze. He forced an awkward laugh a few seconds after.  
  
“What are you even talking about, Wonwoo?” He awkwardly punched the other guy on the shoulder.  
  
“That thing!” Wonwoo shouted. “You’re really awkward these days. Add the fact that you really never call me Wonwoo, by the way.”  
  
_Oh, shit. I fucked up._ Jihoon thought.  
  
“Tell me.” Wonwoo adjusted his glasses and carefully examined the other guy’s face.  
“T-tell you what?” Soonyoung stuttered, beads of sweat visible on his forehead. He gulped nervously while Wonwoo is squinting his eyes at him.  
  
“Your plan for Jihoon didn’t go well, right?”  
  
**Soonyoung** let out a sigh of relief. But his ears perked up when he heard his name.  
  
“Plan for Jihoon?”  
  
Wonwoo nodded. “Yes, you plan to...”  
  
“Soonyoung!”  
  
The two looked at the direction of the voice and there, standing by the door is **Jihoon**. Wonwoo immediately shut his mouth when he saw the other walking towards them.  
  
“We need to talk,” **Jihoon** told **Soonyoung** , who’s still sitting on the floor. Wonwoo took it as his cue to leave the room, mouthing a ‘talk to you later’ to **Soonyoung** before exiting the practice room.  
  
“What did Won tell you?” **Jihoon** interrogated the other.  
  
**Soonyoung** furrowed his brows. “What plan is he talking about, Soonyoung? He mentioned something about your plan for me...”  
  
**Jihoon** quickly averted his gaze and cut him off. “That’s none of your business.”  
  
“What do you mean none of my business when my name’s mentioned?” **Soonyoung** answered back, frustration evident in his voice.  
  
“It’s just…a stupid idea from this stupid guy,” **Jihoon** retorted, his voice slightly raised that made the other guy flinch.

  
 **Soonyoung** pressed his lips into a thin line. “Look, Soonyoung, I’m really sorry for what I said the other day. You know I always tend to say the wrong words when I’m frustrated. Sorry for lashing out on you.”  
  
The other felt guilty raising his own voice at **Soonyoung**. “I’m sorry for raising my voice at you, Ji. I’m just...” he paused. “Anyways, I did great acting like you yesterday, right?”  
  
**Soonyoung** felt his heart crack again. He licked his lower lip that’s starting to get dry. “Am I really like that to you, Soonyoung?”  
  
**Jihoon** let out a sad smile. “What do you think, Jihoon?” The other shifted his gaze and looked down on the floor instead. “Anyways, let’s just continue acting like each other. We’re doing great,” he weakly added.  
  
“I—“ **Soonyoung** tried to find the right words to say. He wanted to say that he’s not doing that because he hates the performance team leader.  
  
_Lee Jihoon is doing that to protect himself…from falling._  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t avoid you now, Jihoon. Let’s just act normally so the others won’t notice. We should be cautious around Cheol hyung and Won by the way since they are the ones who knows us best.”  
  
**Soonyoung** is still trying to swallow that big lump in his throat.  
  
“And by the way, we switched phones too, right? Daniel messaged you an hour ago, asking if you two can meet up this weekends. What should I reply?” **Jihoon** tried telling **Soonyoung** , his face unreadable.  


  
  
It’s a Saturday morning and Seventeen is given a weekend break. Jihoon’s eyes slowly fluttered open and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He’s so used to seeing a sleeping Mingyu on the other bed, with nothing but his boxers on. But now, it’s Hansol with his Stitch pyjamas.  
  
He lazily pulled himself up from the bed, turned off that ‘Bring It’ alarm tone on Soonyoung’s phone then proceeded to get his things before going to his original room with Mingyu. It’s one of their routines ever since this switch bullshit happened. They both wake up early, then go to either Jihoon’s or Soonyoung’s room, making sure the other members are still sleeping, then they take a shower together.  
  
They shower together, with their eyes closed.  
Jihoon walked towards his room and knocked on the door. Instead of his own body, it’s Mingyu who greeted him.  
  
“Hoshi hyung? What are you doing here this early?” the younger asked, his one eye still half-closed.  
  
If there’s one thing that Jihoon hates the most, it would be making up excuses. If he’s inside his own body, he would have just ignored the giant’s question. But he’s inside Soonyoung’s body now. And that guy, it’s not in his personality to leave someone’s question unanswered.  
  
“Jihoon and I, we’re...”  
  
“You’re going to shower together again,” Mingyu said with that stupid smile on his face that Jihoon wants to wipe off.  
  
He’s this close to smacking Mingyu in the face when Soonyoung finally showed up behind the younger.  
  
“How do you even know that?” **Soonyoung** asked.  
  
The younger just shrugged. “Well, Jihoon hyung is very careless these past few days. I always wake up to him stubbing his toe against the edge of my bed. It’s still early so I just go back to sleep every time.” **Soonyoung** glared at **Jihoon** after hearing Mingyu’s explanation.  
  
“Anyways, Wonwoo hyung and I are going to the gym today. That skinny hyung is finally going to work out and I’ll be the one to help him. Enjoy your shower sesh, hyungs!” Mingyu casually told them before finally exiting the room. He left the two captains, their cheeks flushing because of embarrassment.  
  
“I told you to be careful,” **Soonyoung** snapped, finally.  
 **Jihoon** just mumbled a soft ‘sorry’ as he smiled apologetically at Jihoon.  
  
Of all people, Jihoon couldn’t understand why he has to switch souls with clumsy, soft-hearted, aegyo king, Kwon Soonyoung. He hates the last title the most. That’d just mean him, acting all cutesy with all those pouts to prevent others from suspecting.  
  
If he switched with Mingyu instead, he’d be the tallest member and he just have to break things on a daily basis to convince others that there’s nothing wrong. Or it could just be Wonwoo. He would’ve been being his usual silent self, holed up inside his room all day with his computer games.  
  
So why does he have to be stuck with Soonyoung? The person he’s trying to protect his heart from.  
  
“Hey, make sure you’re not peeking!” **Soonyoung** said as he scrubbed **Jihoon’s** shoulder.  
  
“Of course not! Do you really think I’m a pervert, Jihoon?” **Jihoon** answered as he applied shampoo on **Soonyoung’s** hair.  
  
**Soonyoung** snaked his hands on the other’s tummy. “What the hell, Soonyoung? Did you eat kimchi fried rice again?” he accused the other. “Wait, let me correct that. Did you eat plenty of kimchi fried rice again?” he said as he tapped Jihoon’s tummy. “I already told you, I’m on a diet!”  
  
**Jihoon** just laughed awkwardly. “That’s my favorite!”  
  
“Not when you’re inside my body, Kwon Soonyoung,” the other emphasized. At this rate, he might lose the body he’s been trying to build for the past few months.  
  
**Jihoon** just pouted. He probably should say goodbye to his favorite kimchi fried rice for now.  
  
When they finally finished dressing up, they put on their disguise essentials: caps, masks and hoodies.  
  
They walked to the parking lot where Jihoon’s Mercedes is parked. Soonyoung immediately went to the shotgun seat.  
Soonyoung stared in awe at his own body seating at the driver seat. “I should really learn how to drive soon, Jihoon. I look so cool holding the steering wheel with one hand. I should take a photo of this.” He fished Jihoon’s phone from his pocket and took a photo of his body (with Jihoon’s soul inside it) driving coolly.  
  
Jihoon just groaned. He saw the red light so he immediately halted the car. He used this opportunity to do some briefing about Daniel. “Soonyoung, you have to promise me whatever Daniel tells you, just agree or whatever. Don’t get carried away. Don’t be your usual talkative self who always asks questions. If he says something...” Jihoon trailed off. “If it’s something weird, ignore it,” he said as he returned his eyes on the road again.  
  
Soonyoung nodded. It’s one thing he learns throughout the years he’s with Jihoon. If he doesn’t want to talk about it, let it be. He didn’t ask any questions and just kept his mouth shut the whole ride.  
  
It’s one of the things Soonyoung likes about Jihoon: he’s a mystery.  
  
He’s a beautiful mystery to Soonyoung. Every time, Jihoon rejects his skinships, it just fans the fire inside of him to keep bugging him. He keeps wanting for the other to finally break down his walls and let him in.  
  
He succeeded once. It’s one time before their debut. They were all tired and pressured. Saving a company whose near bankruptcy is never easy. All the weight and burden are suddenly passed onto them.  
They have to do everything on their own. The title self-producing idols means own songs, own choreography.  
  
He’s never seen Jihoon cry before. Not even when their finally announced to be on the final lineup for their group. So when he saw Jihoon crying on that staircase of the fire exit, he didn’t hesitate to pulled the other into a hug.  
  
Soonyoung expected the other to push him away but instead, he felt Jihoon hugging him back. He quietly rubbed soothing circles on Jihoon’s back and told him reassuring words like, “Don’t worry, just let it all out. I’m like that too. I’m here, you can share the burden to me.”  
  
That night will forever be imprinted in Soonyoung’s mind. It is one of his precious memories with Jihoon.  
  
Soonyoung is lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice they already arrived at their destination. “I’ll be near you, okay? Don’t be nervous,” Jihoon told him.  
  
**Jihoon** is the first one to enter. It’s a ramen place they’re a regular of. He felt a sudden pinch in his heart when he realized that Daniel and Jihoon eat here too.  
  
It’s located on a basement of a building and there’s not really many people inside. It’s just perfect for idols trying to find peace while eating. He chose the corner right booth.  
  
The door chimed again and he saw **Soonyoung** entering too. He sat two tables away from him. Ten minutes later, Daniel arrived. He saw the guy smile widely upon seeing him. He just waved awkwardly. Daniel walked towards him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
He saw **Soonyoung** tensed on his seat too.  
  
_Fuck, is this how they greet each other every time they meet?_ Soonyoung thought.  
  
When Daniel pulled away, **Jihoon** let out a soft, “Long time no see.” to him.  
  
The other just laughed, his cute front teeth showing. “We just met last week, Jihoon-ah~”  
  
**Jihoon** just laughed awkwardly. The real Jihoon has his palm on his face.  
  
_So this is why Jihoon is always out on weekends. He meets up with Daniel. Okay._ Soonyoung thought again.  
  
Daniel ordered for them and **Jihoon** almost choked on his own spit when he heard him ordering two Level 7 ramen.  
  
“It’s a relief we both love Level 7 spiciness for our ramen,” Daniel happily chirped while **Jihoon** is already dying inside. If we’re going to talk about Soonyoung’s weakness, it’s spicy foods.  
  
He just smiled, gritting his teeth.  
  
_I’m going to be fucking dead._ Soonyoung mentally cursed. He saw Soonyoung on the corner of his eyes, watching them. He can’t afford to make the other mad at him again.  
  
So, when their order arrived, he forcefully shoved the ramen into his mouth, acting like he’s enjoying every slurp of it when in fact, his throat is already dying.  
  
“About last week, I told you something, right?” Daniel initiated the talk. At that moment, Soonyoung wondered how can this guy in front of him be this calm eating something this spicy. “I told you I like you, right?” Daniel continued, almost in a whisper but enough for **Jihoon** to hear.  
  
Despite his burning throat, Soonyoung is not hearing things, right? He suddenly felt a sudden twist on the pit of his guts. So, Kang Daniel confessed to Jihoon last week before their switch.  
  
He glanced at Jihoon on the other table. Apparently, this is the weird thing that he’s talking about.  
  
He nodded at Daniel and forced another strips of ramen into his mouth. He just wants to feel numb. When he looked back at Jihoon, he’s signaling him to stop eating already but he just continued. He felt his whole face burning.  
  
“I just want to say that your rejection hurts but, it’s okay, I really hope it won’t change our friendship.” Jihoon choked upon hearing that.  
  
He knows he should be feeling sorry for Daniel so why the hell is he celebrating?  
  
“Oh, shit! Are you okay, Jihoon?” Daniel grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him. Jihoon gulped it one go. Suddenly, all the spiciness is gone. _Kwon Soonyoung is just too happy at that very moment._  
  
“Don’t worry about me. And of course, it wouldn’t change anything between us,” **Jihoon** smiled at him, eyes completely disappearing.  
  
Daniel chuckled. What he said next made the other froze.  
  
“Whoever is that someone you told me that you like is very, very lucky to have you, Jihoon.”  
  
Soonyoung felt all the spiciness going back to his system as his brain tried to process this newly-found information.  
  
First, Jihoon rejected Daniel.  
  
Second, Jihoon likes someone else.  
  
**Jihoon’s** face is still burning when Daniel bid him goodbye. But it’s the least of his concern right now. They’re already on their way back to the dorm. **Soonyoung** kept stealing glances at **Jihoon** , worriedly. The other’s face is so red. He made a mental note of that. Kwon Soonyoung can’t handle spicy foods.  
  
**Soonyoung** stopped the car in front of a convenience store. He wore his cap and mask. **Jihoon** just watched him get off the car.  
  
The guy went inside the convenience store to buy some milk for **Jihoon**. His Jeonghan hyung always gives Chan milk every time the latter accidentally eats the pepper in his food. When he walked back to the car again, **Soonyoung** quickly handed it to **Jihoon** after putting the straw in it.  
  
He saw the other’s eyes sparkle, he cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. “Why do you even forced yourself to eat that? You can’t eat spicy foods, idiot.” He nagged as he watched the other lean against the car window while sipping the milk.  
  
_“I did it for you.”_  
  
**Jihoon** muttered softly but enough for **Soonyoung** to hear. He pretended he didn’t hear it and changed the topic immediately.  
  
“What did Daniel told you?”  
  
**Jihoon** stopped sipping his milk as he remembered the talk he had with Daniel earlier. “It’s nothing. He just wants to tell you to stay as friends even after he confessed to you.”  
  
**Soonyoung’s** grip on the steering wheel tightened, his mouth agape when he heard that. “H-he told you what?”  
  
“I didn’t know Kang Daniel really likes you and he actually confessed to you before all of this happened.” **Jihoon** saw **Soonyoung** bit his lip, his ears red.  
  
“I rejected him,” the other said, in a quiet voice.  
  
**Jihoon’s** heart jumped upon hearing it from Soonyoung itself. “Why do you have to reject him? Kang Daniel is God Daniel. I bet you understand each other very well. He also influenced you to work out, right?” Soonyoung is an idiot who keeps on torturing himself, he knows that.  
  
“We’re just friends,” **Soonyoung** answered.  
  
“Do you—“ **Jihoon** trailed off. He contemplated if he’s really going to ask the other this very important question. He tightened his grip on the milk carton and asked anyways, “Do you perhaps like someone else right now?”  
  
**Soonyoung** almost choked on his own spit. He panicked and almost didn’t notice the red light.  
  
“Oh shit, Jihoon. Be careful!”  
  
“Fuck! You distracted me. Why are you even asking that all of a sudden?”  
  
**Jihoon** tried so hard to sound nonchalant. “Just curious. After that noon back in Busan, you never really opened up again about your love life.”  
  
“Why are we talking about my love life now?” **Soonyoung** tensed on his seat. He saw the other pouted.  
  
“I thought we’re friends, Ji. Seeing how you’re dodging my question...”  
  
“I like someone right now. Satisfied?” **Soonyoung** finally blurted out. **Jihoon’s** shoulder sank. He felt something cracked. He figured it was his heart. “Now, can we just stay silent so I won’t get distracted again?”  
  
**Jihoon** continued sipping on his drink and kept his mouth shut the whole ride.  
  
They arrived at their dorm, but **Jihoon** hailed a cab and went to their company building to go to his studio. He sat on the couch and leaned his head on it tiredly. His heart is still broken with that new information. He fished out his phone from his pocket and looked at their group picture they took last month.  
  
He began analyzing who among these twelve people is that someone whom Jihoon likes.  
  
_Mingyu_? No, he’ll probably just like to beat this giant’s ass first.  
  
_Jisoo hyung?_ No, not him. He’s too gentle for Jihoon.  
  
_Jeonghan hyung?_ He likes to hug this hyung but who wouldn’t want to hug Jeonghan hyung anyways.  
  
_Wonwoo?_ No, if they end up together, they’ll probably just hole up into their own rooms playing games all day, all night.  
  
**Jihoon** ended up falling asleep on the studio’s couch. He woke up when he felt someone shaking his body. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw Seungcheol. “I told you to sleep in your room, not in your studio, dumbass.”  
  
Realization suddenly hits him when he looked at Seungcheol. If Jihoon would like someone among them, it would be their Seungcheol huyng. They’ve been together the longest plus they know each other like the back of their hands. Well, add the fact that he’s one of the few people who can be touchy to Jihoon. He felt a sudden twitch on the pit of his stomach.  
  
“It’s a rest day, why are you even here?” the leader continued nagging. “Is something wrong, Ji?”  
  
“I just...” **Jihoon** bit his lower lip. “I’m just pressured lately, hyung.”  
  
Cheol ruffled **Jihoon’s** hair. “Aigoo. Don’t feel like that. You have me. You have Soonyoung. You have the other members. Basically, you have us,” the older reassured.  
  
The other gulped. Of course, he’ll always be by Jihoon’s side. It just hurts to know that he’ll always be second or worst, the last option for Jihoon when he’s having a hard time.  
  
“Hyung…”  
  
Cheol hummed in response.  
  
“Do you like me?” **Jihoon** asked their leader. If the person Jihoon likes, returns his feelings, Soonyoung couldn’t ask for more.  
  
Cheol just looked at him intently. His eyes full of fondness while looking at the other’s eyes. **Jihoon** was startled when the older pinched his cheeks all of a sudden. “Of course, I like you. You’re my very cute dongsaeng. Even if there’s something I don’t like about you.”  
  
**Jihoon** looked at him, puzzled. Cheol suddenly patted his shoulder. “I just hope you get rid of your emotional constipation, Ji.”  
  
“Emotional what?”  
  
“Constipation. I’m tired of you looking out for him at a distance. It’s been years, you big idiot.”  
  
“I like someone?” **Jihoon** tried baiting his hyung.  
  
The leader just looked at him, suspiciously. “Yes, you dumbass. Your composition notebook can testify for that.”  
  
**Jihoon** was about to ask another question when the door opened again revealing **Soonyoung**.  
  
Cheol mumbled something he didn’t catch before asking the other why he’s here.  
  
“The kids told me we should go home. Chan requested a movie night.”  
  
The eldest just nodded and walked out of the studio after ruffling **Jihoon’s** hair. **Soonyoung** and **Jihoon** followed him from a distance. **Soonyoung** nudged **Jihoon** , who’s still trying to fit the puzzle pieces inside his head.  
  
“What did you two talk about?”  
  
“He’s just nagging you to get some proper sleep.”  
  
When they arrived at their dorm, they went straight to the unit on the 6th floor. They’re going to watch a movie at Cheol’s room (the living room) since it’s the biggest and they mostly do their movie nights here.  
  
The other members are already there, occupying their own spaces. Cheol sat next to Jeonghan on the floor.  
  
The only space unoccupied is the two-seater couch on the left corner of the room. **Soonyoung** saw Mingyu smirking at him. They planned this, he thought.  
  
The two captains have no choice but to sit next to each other. Wonwoo threw a blanket to them. **Jihoon** draped it over their bodies. When he saw that Chan chose “The Grudge”, he complained.  
  
“Jihoon hyung, it’s your favorite! You don’t even get scared because you already have it memorized,” Chan told him. The older couldn’t do anything but pout. On the corner of his eye, he saw **Soonyoung** looking at him, warily.  
  
When the first shocking scene appeared on the screen, **Jihoon** accidentally grabbed **Soonyoung’s** hand. He mumbled a soft sorry when he realized what he just did. The next scene, **Jihoon’s** hand accidentally grabbed **Soonyoung’s** crotch. They looked at each other wide-eyed.  
  
Fuck, they both thought as they looked away from each other, ears red because of embarrassment.  
  
**Soonyoung** has the movie memorized already so when the next shocking scene is about to appear, he quickly took **Jihoon’s** hand and intertwined it with his under the blanket. The room is dim and they are both thankful no one can see how red they both are.  
  
“I-I’m just preventing your idiot hand to land on inappropriate places,” **Soonyoung** said as he cleared his throat.  
  
The other is still staring at him. He can feel the warmth of **Soonyoung’s** hand and thousands of butterflies fluttering inside his stomach.  
  
It’s a perfect moment.  
  
Not until Mingyu, who’s feeling cold, grabbed the blankets covering the two captains and shouted a very loud, “Are you two holding hands?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at:  
> twt: @soonderehoon  
> cc: @hoonderesoon


	3. come on, come on

 

Thanks to Mingyu, all eyes are on them right now. They can feel their cheeks heating up.

Jihoon’s initial reaction is to push Soonyoung off the couch. It earned audible gasps from the other people inside the room.

They heard Hansol say with an amazed look on his face, “Hoshi hyung, you’re braver than the marines.”

Realization finally hit them. In the eyes of the other members, it’s Soonyoung who pushed Jihoon off the couch.

 **Soonyoung** just groaned. He just wants to smack his head at that very moment.

The two looked at each other, their eyes both opened wide.

“Okay kids, that’s enough movie for tonight. Chan, go to bed.” The duo sighed in relief when Seungcheol sensed the awkwardness of the situation. He mouthed, “You owe me one.” to **Jihoon**.

“But hyung it’s still early for bedtime.” Chan complained but Jeonghan is already pushing him out of the room.

Mingyu put an arm over **Soonyoung’s** shoulder and smirked at him.

 _Control yourself, Lee Jihoon. You’re Kwon Soonyoung right now. You can’t rip this giant’s head off,_ he keeps telling himself.

“Hyung, I’m sorry for disturbing your little moment right there.” Mingyu giggled, his little fangs showing.

 **Soonyoung** faked a smile, gritting his teeth. “We’re not doing anything.”

“I know what I saw, Hoshi hyung. did you already...”

 **Jihoon** cut him off. “Already what?”

Wonwoo nudged Mingyu and shook his head. “Hmm, none.” He quietly removed his arms over **Soonyoung’s** shoulder.

When they reached their respective rooms, Mingyu asked **Jihoon** if he wants to play some games before going to sleep.

The other gulped nervously. _Kwon Soonyoung sucks at games._ And Lee Jihoon, he’s good at everything. Basically everything.

So, if he mess this game up with mingyu, they’ll be caught for sure. He faked a yawn then told the taller that he’s already sleepy. He went straight to the bathroom.

He was about to take off his shirt when he saw the reflection and saw Jihoon’s face.

“Oh, right.” He was about to call Jihoon but he suddenly stopped.

“Would it hurt if i take a peek? He wouldn’t know anyways.” Soonyoung asked himself.

He hit his head at the thought. “Are you crazy, Kwon Soonyoung. It’s Jihoon.”

But when he was about to press the call button, he stopped himself again. “Okay, I’m Kwon Soonyoung and I’m crazy. Just one look, Soonie. Just one look. You used to scrub his back when you go to bathhouse when you were trainees anyways,” he reassured himself. Without another thought, he took off the hoodie.

He looked at the reflection on the mirror. “Wow, how did he achieve this body in just a few months?” he asked, staring back at Jihoon’s toned abs.

He got startled when the phone rang.

  
It’s Jihoon calling him. He hurriedly took the call.

“Where are you? We have to take a shower now. The others are already sleeping here.” **Soonyoung** said on the other line, whispering.

 **Jihoon** stuttered as if he’s caught red-handed. “O-okay.”

He put on his hoodie again, his ears red. He went out of the bathroom. Mingyu is already on his bed, playing some games.

“Uji hyung, where are you going?” Mingyu asked not looking up from his phone.

“I’m just...going to get some fresh air.”

“With your bath towel and pyjamas?” Mingyu asked with his teasing voice.

 **Jihoon** ignored him and walked out of the door. He heard Mingyu saying, “Say good night to Hoshi hyung for me!”

 

The next day, Soonyoung can’t take his mind off the ‘composition notebook’ that Cheol told him.

He sneaked into his and Hansol’s room to get his choreography pad from his things then went straight to Jihoon’s studio.

He texted the other that they should meet.

Few minutes after, **Soonyoung** opened the studio door with a frown on his face.

“Can you stop frowning, Ji? It doesn’t suit my face.” **Jihoon** commented.

 **Soonyoung** just scoffed. “What do you want? The last time you asked me to meet with you, this bullshit happened to us.”

 **Jihoon** tried to act as nonchalant as possible. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I just think we should exchange our notebooks too so the others won’t suspect us.”

 **Soonyoung** just raised one brow at him. “Notebooks? What notebooks?”

 **Jihoon** showed him his choreography pad. “This.”

The other’s forehead creased. “I don’t have a notebook.”

“But Cheol hyung said...”

“What the fuck?! He told you that?!” **Soonyoung** exclaimed, feeling betrayed. He silently prayed his idiot best friend didn’t say anything more to the guy in front of him.

“Why do you look nervous? It’s just a notebook, Jihoon .” **Jihoon** is baiting someone again. He just hopes for it to work on this guy.

 **Soonyoung’s** ears turned red. “I-I don’t know where i put it.”

“But, Jihoon...”

“Look, Soonyoung. It’s my old composition notebook I use for my lyrics back when we were still trainees until our rookie days. I don’t use that anymore. Don’t stress yourself with that notebook and just find a solution on how we could go back to our own bodies,”  **Soonyoung** said.

 _No one must lay their hands on that notebook_ , Jihoon thought.

It contains basically _everything_.

Everything that he failed to show through actions, through words. No one should see that especially Soonyoung.

He saw disappointment in the other’s eyes. “Just forget about the notebook, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung can’t help but sigh. As expected, it didn’t work on Jihoon.

But he’s Kwon Soonyoung and giving up isn’t in his vocabulary so he vowed to find the notebook by himself.

He knows it’s like torture to see who’s the person Jihoon likes but he can’t help but be curious as to who captured the heart of the person he likes. He wants to know what kind of person he is. Especially when Cheol told him it’s been years since he started liking that person.

He just wants to know if he can still put up a fight or he’ll just give up.

“By the way, we have a special stage on MCountdown next week before the comeback. It’s _Chuck_. You know my parts right?” Jihoon changed the topic when he sensed the awkwardness in the room.

“Of course, I know. Don’t worry, I will dance just like you to avoid suspicion.”

“Don’t forget the ad libs,” **Jihoon** told the other, grinning. “Kwon Hoshi loves ad libs.”

“You and your mouth will kill me sooner or later.” **Soonyoung** rolled his eyes. “If Cheol hyung approaches you again, tell me everything, okay?”

“Same goes if wonwoo talks to you, okay?” **Jihoon** made **Soonyoung** promise.

 **Soonyoung** groaned when he saw **Jihoon** linked his pinky finger into his. “What are we? Pre-schoolers?”

They were about to head out to the practice room again when Soonyoung’s phone beeped.

“Who’s that?”

“It’s your mom, asking if you can go home this weekend.”

  
When Soonyoung and Jihoon asked their manager if **Soonyoung** can go home to Namyangju this coming weekend for his grandmother’s birthday, he didn’t say anything because he does it every year.

But when **Soonyoung** told him, **Jihoon** is coming with him, he raised an eyebrow.

It took them almost thirty minutes of them making up excuses. About Jihoon deserving a nice break and how Namyangju can help even if it’s just for a day. Or Soonyoung’s nephews wanting to meet their composer.

In the end, the manager agreed.

The members gave them teasing looks when they learned about this. Especially from Jihoon’s roommate, Mingyu.

“So we’re on ‘meet-the-parents-and-relatives’ phase already?”

He should be thankful, it’s not the real Jihoon in that body when he said that.

Wonwoo helped **Soonyoung** pack some of his things. He’s looking at his best friend with a knowing look. “Stop creeping me out,” **Soonyoung** told him.

“My gut says your plan worked, Soon. Where’s my treat?” Wonwoo sat on Soonyoung’s bed and crossed his arms.

 **Soonyoung** looked at him, bewildered. “What plan?”

Wonwoo just jabbed him playfully. “Oh, come on. You won’t make homebody Jihoon go with you all the way to Namyangju if it didn’t work. I’m sad you didn’t even tell me the details,” he pouted.

It’s **Soonyoung’s** turn to cross his arms. “What plan are you even talking about, Jeon Wonwoo?”

It got him overthinking things. Is Soonyoung the reason why all of this happened to them?

Wonwoo just shrugged and put both his arms up in defeat. “Okay, i won’t ask you for the deets. I’ll respect your privacy. Just don’t forget you’ll treat me to dinner.” Wonwoo said as he stood up and walked out of Soonyoung’s room.

When the duo is already on their respective seats inside Jihoon’s car, Jihoon can’t take his mind off that plan Wonwoo told him.

“Soonyoung, your seatbelt.” Jihoon told the other.

Soonyoung is busy jamming to their unit song, he didn’t even hear Jihoon.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, unbuckled his own seatbelt, reached out to Soonyoung’s side to get the other’s seatbelt.

Soonyoung’s eyes grew wide when he felt Jihoon’s, or rather his own face, near his.

“W-what are you doing?” he nervously asked.

Jihoon just looked at him and buckled the seatbelt. He returned to the driver seat. “Trying to prevent us from getting jailed?”

Soonyoung finally exhaled when Jihoon pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

“Care to tell me what’s that plan of yours that succeded that got Jeon Wonwoo pestering me to treat him to dinner?”

Soonyoung looked at him, his mouth agape. “He what?!”

Jihoon squinted his eyes at the other. “I think it’s the same plan he’s talking about in the practice room that day.” He saw Soonyoung biting his nails. He only does this whenever he’s nervous. “Care to tell me? Because my guts has been telling me it has something to do with all of this things going on between us,” he told the other. Jihoon really has this hunch that what happened to them, it’s something to do with Soonyoung or something that he did.

“I swear I really have nothing to do with this, Jihoon. That plan...” he trailed off then looked away. “It has nothing to do with this.” Soonyoung said, in a quiet voice.

Jihoon’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “I just hope we can still go back to our own bodies before the comeback.”

Soonyoung is still nervously biting his nails. It’s making the other distracted because that’s technically his fingers and he really hates that habit of soonyoung.

“Don’t ruin my fingernails. Carats love those,” Jihoon said, worried but he tried to mask it with annoyance.

Soonyoung stopped. He leaned his head against the car window instead.

“Now that we’re alone, let’s figure things out,” Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung agreed. He suddenly remembered why they’re going to his hometown so he did some briefing to avoid suspicion from his parents and relatives.

“Okay, so...it’s your grandmother’s birthday...”

Soonyoung corrected him. “Grandmama.”

“Grandmama,” Jihoon repeated. “The first thing that you do whenever you see her is squish your cheeks against her cheeks— wait, do i really have to do that?” Jihoon complained.

Soonyoung nodded. “Of course. She’ll think something’s wrong if i don’t do that and she’ll be sad too. We don’t want to do that on her birthday, right?”

“But there really is something wrong about you. About us.” Jihoon sighed.

“Anyways, let’s continue. My grandmama loves that boiled chicken so they most probably prepared that for her birthday...”

Jihoon’s eyes lit up. Boiled chicken’s her favorite.

“—but you should not eat that.”

Jihoon glared at him. “What?!”

“You know i don’t eat undressed chicken right? It reminds me of Koko. I still tear up whenever I remember him.” Jihoon groaned but let the other continue.

“When you see my mom, you have to engulf her into a bone-crushing hug. She’ll squeeze my butt but just let her.” Soonyoung giggled. He misses her mom.

Jihoon just continued driving while his mouth is agape. He looked scandalized. “About my dad...” Soonyoung put a hand under his chin and tried to think. “Oh! You know how I act in front of Cheol hyung right? Do that. And compliment his hair while patting his tummy.” Jihoon can see how the other’s eyes sparkle while talking about his family.

“For my noona, she’ll boop my nose a lot and she’ll definitely kiss my cheeks about five times. You just let her do that too.”

He looked at Jihoon, who’s quiet and still processing all of this information. “Jihoon? Are you still breathing?” he snapped his fingers in front of the driver who’s still frozen. “You already met my family right?”

“Yes, but i didn’t know these things that you do with them,” Jihoon replied.

He is amazed at how Soonyoung can show how affectionate he is to his family. He loves his family too but he’s not this showy when it comes to his feelings.

He finds all of this...cute and very endearing.

“Sorry, I know you don’t really like skinships...”

“No, I’ll do it,” Jihoon reassured him.

He saw on the corner of his eyes that Soonyoung is staring at him. He got distracted again. “Don’t stare at me like that. I’m just doing it so we won’t get caught.”

Soonyoung looked away and muttered a soft “tsun tsun.”

It’s quite a long trip from Seoul to Namyangju. When they finally arrived at Kwon residence, they are welcomed by his cheery family.

“Nyong~ Nyong~ You’re home!” Mrs. Kwon sweetly called his son by his nickname. She hugged her son very tightly. **Soonyoung** was surprised when she squeezed his butt. She greeted **Jihoon** and hugged him too.

“Jihoon, thank you for coming with Soonyoung. He really talked about you a lot whenever he’s here.” **Jihoon** blushed as he prayed that the other didn’t hear that but when he saw the other’s ears blushing too, he just wants the earth to swallow him whole that moment.

“Don’t mind what my mom said.”

The other just answered him, “What do you even tell them about me?”

Before **Jihoon** could answer, they were called to go inside the house.

“Soonyoung, my favorite boy.” Soonyoung’s grandmother saw them and she spread her arms to welcome her favorite grandson. Jihoon tried to do what Soonyoung told him. He heard grandmama giggled and soon enough, she peppered him with kisses all over his face.

“Who is this beautiful boy?” she asked when she saw **Jihoon**. “Is he your boyfriend, baby boy?”

Both of them froze, their cheeks burning. They’re both panicking. **Jihoon** laughed awkwardly. “I-I’m his friend, grandmama.”

“Isn’t he Ji...”

Jihoon suddenly shouted. “Soonyoung, may i know where’s the restroom?” **Soonyoung** is signaling him, telling him he didn’t know.

“Soonyoung, accompany your friend to the restroom,” his mom ordered.

 **Jihoon** is twisting his lips to the left. **Soonyoung** finally got the message and accompanied the other to the restroom.

“You have a boyfriend?” Jihoon asked the other, in hushed tone.

Soonyoung waved his hands in front of him as he shook his head. “I have none!”

Jihoon hummed in response, feeling relieved.

When they went back, Soonyoung’s dad and noona is already back from the market.

Jihoon tried his best to adapt with all the hugs and kisses. He did well actually. Soonyoung can’t help but feel proud.

When they finally finished eating, it’s already past nine. Soonyoung’s parents insisted that the two should stay for the night so they can rest. Mrs. Kwon is the one who asked permission from their manager, with the promise that they’ll be back early in the morning.

She led them to Soonyoung’s bedroom.

 **Soonyoung’s**  eyes wandered to the SHINee posters on the wall. **Jihoon** is already rummaging his closet looking for clothes.

They went to the bathroom inside the room to do their routine. Jihoon can’t help but let out a small smile seeing his body on Soonyoung’s sweater.

The other looked at him, confused. “Didn’t know I look that good in your clothes.”

“I told you, you can borrow my clothes right? But you always shut me off with that ‘i-have-my-stylist-noona-who-chooses-my-clothes’ thingy,” **Jihoon** pouted.

 **Soonyoung** just shrugged. He just do that because he’s avoiding the member’s teasing looks and besides, sharing clothes...it’s really domestic _. It’s not helping him protect himself from his own feelings._

He tried diverting the topic. “Open your laptop. Let’s find ways to switch our souls back to our bodies.”

 **Jihoon** reached for his laptop on the table and plopped down next to **Soonyoung** on his bed. For the first time in forever, he’s thankful that his bed is kinda small.

“You know _Secret Garden_ , right? The one with Ha Ji Won and Hyun Bin in it,” **Soonyoung** asked the other.

“Ji...I don’t really watch dramas,” **Jihoon** said as he scratched his nape.

 **Soonyoung** rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just go search it and let’s watch how they switch souls. Maybe that could help.”

 **Jihoon** stared at him dumbly. “Jihoon, can you...” he scratched his head. “Can you search it...”

 **Soonyoung**  groaned and took the laptop from the other. How can he forget that this guy is tech dumb. He searched for the drama he’s talking about and skipped to some scenes.

Of all the scenes that he’ll skip into, it’s a kissing scene. His eyes grew wide as they both watched the leads kissing each other.

There’s an awkward silence between them.

 **Jihoon** tried starting a conversation. “Wow, it’s very...detailed.” He made kissy noises that made **Soonyoung** distracted so he smacked the back of **Jihoon’s** head.

“Will you stop that? Let’s just focus.”

 **Jihoon** gasped when he suddenly thought of something. He clapped his hands and opened his mouth to let out an ‘ah!’ as if he just thought of a way to save the world.

“What if the solution is...a kiss?” he whispered the last part, feeling embarrassed.

 **Soonyoung** looked at him, dumbfounded at his suggestion. “Are you crazy? Soonyoung, we’re not in fairytales or in dramas or in movies.”

 **Jihoon** hugged his knees and whispered, “But it wouldn’t hurt to...try, you know.”

 **Soonyoung** found the whole thing ridiculous but turned his body a little so he can face the other. “Fine, let’s try.”

 **Jihoon** looked at him with huge eyes. He didn’t expect the other to agree to his absurd suggestion.

“What now? Do you even know how to kiss?” **Soonyoung** demanded.

  
 **Jihoon** is biting his nails again. “I-I just saw this in movies. First, close your eyes, tilt your head.” He tilted his head then squeezed **Soonyoung’s** cheeks. “Close your eyes, Jihoon or else, it would feel like you’re kissing yourself.”

 **Soonyoung** just looked at the other who’s awkwardly grabbing his cheeks and twisting his lips the wrong way.

“This is how you do it, idiot.”

He swatted **Jihoon’s** arms, put his hand on the other’s nape, closed his eyes then pulled the other until their lips met.


	4. do not cross over this, better get out

Both bodies felt something warm inside their system. Something warm escaped their body.

‘ _Is it our souls_?’ they both thought.

The kiss lingered for about a minute. They slowly opened their eyes, hoping to see the result of their _experiment._

But when they saw their own face, **Soonyoung** immediately pushed **Jihoon** out of the bed.

“What the hell, Lee Jihoon?” **Jihoon** said rubbing his butt. “That hurts!”

 **Soonyoung’s** ears are as red as tomato as he averted his gaze. “See! It doesn’t work. You and your stupid ideas, Kwon Soonyoung,” he mumbled.

“I told you it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?” the other replied, his whole face burning too. “And besides, you’re the one who did the ‘ _this is how you do it, idiot_ ’ thingy.”

 **Soonyoung** glared at him. “That’s because you’re doing that stupid pout with ‘my’ lips. It’s cringey!”

 **Jihoon** stood up and crossed his arms. “Well, unlike someone, it’s actually my first kiss,” he retorted.

 **Soonyoung** gulped as he looked down and said, “That’s my first kiss too.” He spoke with a soft voice but enough for the other guy to hear. It made the latter look at him in disbelief.

 **Jihoon** cleared his throat. “No way, for someone who kissed that good...” he quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

He saw **Soonyoung** smirk. “So, you enjoyed it?”

“No! Don’t flatter yourself.”

 **Soonyoung** sighed. “Well, unlike someone, I am not an actual flirt who flirts with everyone. So, yeah that’s my first kiss.”

 **Jihoon** gasped. “Are you implying that I’m a flirt?”

The other looked at him and shrugged. “Who else?”

“How can you even say that?” **Jihoon** said, his mouth agape.

“Perhaps I see you being clingy to everyone. And I even saw some of our fan’s posts saying that you are the ‘most’ shippable member of seventeen?” **Soonyoung** answered.

 **Jihoon’s** eyebrows furrowed. For someone who can’t even type on MS Word, he really doesn’t like lurking in the internet.

“Most shippable member?” He raised a brow. He couldn’t understand why he suddenly has that title.

 **Soonyoung** shrugged. He brushed his hair upwards. “Well, you have Soonwoo, Soonseok, Sooncheol, Soonhao, Soonchan, Soongyu, Soonjun, Soonkwan...”

 **Jihoon** looked at **Soonyoung** who’s busy enumerating all his ship with other SVT members with his fingers. “Soonhan, Soonshua...”

“Wait, wait. How about us?” he curiously asked. It made the other blush.

“T-there’s no us.”

“What?!”

 **Soonyoung** glared at **Jihoon.** He hates repeating something he already said. “I said, we don’t have a ship name,” he lied. There’s actually thousands of fan posts about them and their ‘ _love-hate’_ relationship as their shippers call it.

The other looked at him in disbelief. He squinted his eyes at **Soonyoung**. “You’re lying, aren’t you?”

The latter licked his lips. “No, I don’t!”

“But that’s impossible. Someone told me I have the best chemistry with you...”

 **Soonyoung** felt all the blood rush to his face. “Whoever said that is lying!”

“How can they say that when all I do is push you away,” he laughed nervously.

 **Soonyoung** saw **Jihoon** look down. “Well, you’re...right.”

The room is suddenly filled with awkward silence.

“You know what? We should just sleep.” **Soonyoung** broke the silence and stood up.

“W-wait Jihoon!” He heard the other called. When he looked behind him, he saw the other opening his mouth, then closing it again.

“What?” he asked, his eyebrows knitted.

“Do you really hate me that much?” **Jihoon** asked in a soft voice.

The producer felt his heart hurt.

He would never hate Soonyoung.

Never.

And it pains him to know that it’d come off to the other as him hating his bandmate.

He silently shook his head. “I would never hate you.”

“B-but why are you pushing me...away?” the other is still not looking at him.

_It’s to protect myself._

**Soonyoung** cleared his throat again. “I...” he trailed off. “I told you already right? I love teasing you.”

_Lee Jihoon, you’re a liar._

“Have it ever cross your mind that maybe I got hurt too?”

With that statement, **Soonyoung** felt his breath hitch. When the other sensed the tense atmosphere between them, he quickly flashed a smile and laughed awkwardly. “Kidding! I love teasing you too, Jihoon. You should’ve seen your face.”

“It’s technically your face, idiot.”

 **Jihoon** started walking out of his bedroom. “Good night, Jihoonie!”

“Wait! Where are you going?” the other asked.

“I’m going to sleep.”

“You should sleep here, Soonyoung. I should be the one sleeping on the couch.”

 **Jihoon** just shook his head. “You’re technically my guest, Ji.”

  
“Not when I’m the one inside your body.”

“No buts.” **Soonyoung** was about to protest but **Jihoon** already closed the door so he just sighed in retreat.

He lay down and put an arm on top of his forehead. “What a night,” he murmured before dozing off.

 **Jihoon** quickly settled on the living room couch and took out his phone.

He awkwardly opened the browser. He scratched his head in confusion as he asked himself how to do this.

Several wrong clicks before he finally searched for ‘ **Hoshi-Woozi ship’.**

He squealed when thousands of posts appeared on the screen.

“Jihoon, you liar,” he mumbled. “I knew it. It’s SoonHoon and Howoo. Our names fit each other perfectly either way.” **Jihoon** gushed.

“Archive of our own?” he read a site name. He clicked it immediately and saw several stories and fan fictions with both of their names tagged.

‘mutual pining’

‘angst’

‘jihoon has emotional constipation’

‘they’re both idiots’

He saw the other tags. But what piqued his interest is that one tag: ‘too much sex icb’.

 **Jihoon** spent the whole night reading fan fictions about the two of them.

“I didn’t know our fans are this talented,” he said as he finished his 3rd fan fiction for the night.

So, when **Soonyoung** saw him with dark circles under his eyes, the other almost smack his head.

“What did you even do with my eyes?!” **Soonyoung** gritted his teeth as he cupped the other’s cheeks to check his own face.

“Ji, we have a bunch of talented shippers,” **Jihoon** said, proud of his research.

 **Soonyoung** immediately removed his hands away from **Jihoon’s** face.

“What the fuck? You actually searched?!”

 **Jihoon** stuck his tongue out at **Soonyoung**. The other can’t believe this guy in front of him really searched for their ship name. He can’t do anything but facepalm. He was about to say something when Mrs. Kwon called them.

They’re going back to Seoul and she handed them some side dishes so the other members can eat too. They both hugged her. They also bid goodbye to the rest of Soonyoung’s family.

That means extra pinched cheeks, squeezed butt and peppered kisses on **Soonyoung** again. But he doesn’t complain.

Kwon family is very lovable. He had to smack his own head when he thought about him wanting to be part of his family too.

“Nyong~ you should drop by the village master’s house, okay? He’s sick so he couldn’t come to Grandmama’s party yesterday.” **Soonyoung** nodded.

 **Soonyoung** looked at **Jihoon** who’s gushing over his phone at the passenger seat. “What are you even looking at? You’re squealing like a teenage girl.”

The other just shrugged. “I bet you don’t know alternate universe, Ji.”

 **Soonyoung** just rolled his eyes. “Just stop that and tell me the way to the village master’s house.”

 **Jihoon** stopped scrolling through his phone and told him the directions. It’s just a few turns from their house.

“He’s our family friend. He’s a little weird. But, don’t freak out please,” **Jihoon** told **Soonyoung.** The latter just nodded.

When they got out of the car, **Soonyoung** saw a man sitting on a stool. “He’s that man,” **Jihoon** nudged him.

When they approached him, **Soonyoung** saw the man smile, not looking at them. He’s staring at a distance.

“He’s blind,” **Jihoon** whispered.

 **Soonyoung** tried his best to act cheerful while he held the old man’s hand. He was about to say something when the old man cut him off.

“You are not our Soonyoung, right?” the duo’s eyes widened when they heard what the old man said.

“But I’m...”

The old man pointed his stick to **Jihoon**.

“He’s the real Soonyoung.”

The duo just looked at each other, their mouths agape.

“H-how did you know?” **Jihoon** carefully asked.

The old man just shook his head mysteriously. “Nyong-ah, why did you do that?”

 **Soonyoung** looked at the other with knitted eyebrows. “What the hell did you do?”

 **Jihoon** just stared at the old man. “What exactly did I do?”

“You should have just said it directly. Why do you have to do that?” The old man is staring far away but they both felt the disappointment in his voice.

 **Soonyoung** was about to say something when his phone suddenly vibrated.

It’s their manager.

“Dammit. Manager hyung is telling us to go back to Seoul immediately,” **Soonyoung** hissed. “Do you perhaps know how we can go back to our own bodies?”

The old man paused for a moment. “Go back to where it all started.”

The two walked away feeling confused. Both of them thinking of what the old man meant.

When they got back to the car, **Soonyoung** kept on clicking his tongue while **Jihoon** is biting his fingernails.

“I knew it! You have something to do with this,” he told **Jihoon** , feeling a little betrayed.

“B-but I really didn’t know what I did...” **Jihoon** suddenly realized something. “Oh shit! Is it the chant?”

“The what?!” **Soonyoung** frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. “I swear to god if you really have something to do with this...”

“Jihoon, we really have to tell this to someone.”

  
When they arrived at their dorm, they went straight to the unit at the 8th floor. They received a text from Cheol to go straight there for a family meeting.

When they already went inside, they saw the other member’s looking stressed.

“What happened?”

Jeonghan is the first one to speak up. “Thank god, you’re both here already. We’re about to talk about a serious matter.”

The two captains looked at each other, puzzled.

“Mingyu and Wonwoo were about to go to a coffee shop after their workout session when a van full of sasaengs followed them. They almost got into an accident.” Cheol explained, his face the most stressed among all the people in that room.

“What?!” **Jihoon** looked at the two people sitting beside each other on the couch. Mingyu’s head buried on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. “Mingyu is a little traumatized,” Wonwoo told the two who just arrived.

“We’re worried that they might target you two so we told you to come back here immediately,” Jeonghan told Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Jisoo stood up and patted **Jihoon’s** shoulder. “Because of that, Cheol suggested that we shouldn’t leave the dorms for a while. Especially if you’re alone or there’s just the two of you.”

 **Soonyoung** mentally cursed. They still need to go back to the old man. _Fuck sasaengs_.

When the family meeting ended, **Soonyoung** dragged **Jihoon** to the fire exit of the building.

“Now, tell me what that chant is,” **Soonyoung** interrogated the other. **Jihoon** nervously bit his nails again.

“I...actually searched for it in the internet. But I can’t remember.”

 **Soonyoung** rolled his eyes. He took his phone from his pocket. “Then search for the ‘thing’ that you searched that day.”

 **Jihoon** looked at the other who’s impatiently tapping his one foot against the cold cement floor of the fire exit.

He definitely can’t tell the guy in front of him what he’s going to do that day. He can’t tell Jihoon that he’s going to confess to him.

“Ji, we really should tell Wonwoo about this,” **Jihoon** suggested.

The other just groaned. “Are you crazy?What’s Wonwoo’s role in all of this?”

 **Jihoon** shut his eyes tightly, both his fists curled into a fist, and answered with his last remaining brain cell.

“Because I was going to confess to him that day!”

 **Soonyoung** heard something crack inside of him as he let out a soft “Oh.”

 **Jihoon** slowly opened his eyes. Is that pain he saw on the other’s eyes?

‘ _Stupid Soonyoung. What have you done.’_

 **Soonyoung** faked a smile. “So you’re in love with your best friend? Wow.” He averted his gaze. “That’s amazing.”

“Actually I...”

“Let’s just figure something out tomorrow. I’m tired.” **Soonyoung** excused himself and walked out of the fire exit.

 **Jihoon** smacked his head. “Stupid Soonyoung— oh shit wait. It’s Jihoon’s head.” He sighed. “I should really tell everything to Won.”

 

                    🐹🍚

 

“Jihoon, why did you drag me here?” Wonwoo asked as **Jihoon** closed the bathroom door.

“Won, please...listen.” He bit his lower lip. He tried saying something but he closed his mouth again. Wonwoo just stared at him, confused.

“What is it, Ji? You’re creeping me out.”

“Okay. Please don’t freak out. Don’t tell this to anyone and please, don’t take me to an exorcist.”

Wonwoo just laughed with his deep voice echoing the bathroom. “If I’m going to take someone to the exorcist, it should be Soonyoung, not you.”

The other sighed. “Exactly. It’s because I’m Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo froze. He looked at **Jihoon** incredulously. He immediately put his one hand on the other’s forehead.

“Ji, what the fuck? Are you sick? Is this a prank?” He looked around to search for a camera or something. “Who are you kidding right now?”

The rapper laughed like a crazy man. “Jihoon, that’s enough internet for you.” Wonwoo was about to walk out of the bathroom when **Jihoon** cut him off.

“Okay, I don’t want to use this card but if it’s to prove that i’m really Soonyoung,” he breathed heavily. “Won, you had wet dreams after seeing Mingyu’s lap dance on that truth or dare we played when we were trainees. Not just once.” Jihoon counted with his fingers. “It happened thrice. And wait what about that...”

Wonwoo quickly covered the other’s mouth with eyes opened wide. “Fuck...are you really?”

 **Jihoon** bit his hand. “I told you I don’t want to use that card. Want me to prove more? You still hang those socks at your Christmas tree because until now you believe that Santa Claus exists.”

“I researched, okay. How dare you?” Wonwoo retorted. “But holy shit. What happened to you?”

 **Jihoon’s** forehead creased. “The day I was going to confess to Jihoon, we fainted then when we woke up, we switched souls.”

Wonwoo just blinked at him. “Did you actually used the chant on that website?”

The other nodded. Wonwoo just shook his head. “This is why Jihoon has been calling you an idiot.”

 **Jihoon** whined when he heard the word ‘idiot’.

“So that explains all your unusual behaviors.” Everything suddenly made sense to Wonwoo.

“Please don’t tell anyone, Won. Not even Mingyu.”

“Am I the only one who knows about this besides you two?” Jihoon nodded. “But why me?”

“Three reasons. One, you’re my best friend. Please be touched.” Wonwoo snorted. This person in front of him is really Kwon Soonyoung. “Second, help me search that site again,” **Jihoon** explained.

“Third?”

 **Jihoon** bit his lip. “Third. I actually fucked up.”

The other just looked at him, confused. He wondered what his idiot best friend did again. “I actually told Jihoon I was going to confess to you that day.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and smacked **Jihoon** on the head.

“Aw! Don’t hit Jihoon’s head, you dumbass!”

Wonwoo glared at him. “So should I smack your head instead? Wait i’ll find Ji...” His best friend grabbed his arm. “Why did you have to make this complicated? You even involved me. Wow. Kwon Soonyoung, you are an idiot.”

He silently murmured, “I know.”

“What’s so hard about admitting that you like him? It’s the most obvious thing in the world.”

“He likes someone else.”

Wonwoo scrunched his nose. He’s fighting the urge to just knock some sense into his two friends’ brains.

“Lord, I need smarter friends,” he muttered to himself.

“Anyways, please don’t tell anything to Ji. Pretend that I didn’t tell you anything okay?” He put both of his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. “Or else, i’ll post about that wer dream on fancafe.”

“That’s blackmailing!”

 **Jihoon** shrugged. “I have no choice, Won.”

Wonwoo sighed as he shook his head. “Then I got no choice too.”

 **Jihoon** pulled the other into a tight hug and Wonwoo realized it’s really Soonyoung inside Jihoon’s body judging how tight this guy is hugging him.

 

 

“Soonie, what are you doing here?” Jeonghan asked the other who’s hugging a sunflower seed pillow and dragging a hamtaro blanket with his other hand.

 **Soonyoung** hissed when he caught Jeonghan staring at the blanket.

_Kwon Soonyoung and his cartoon character blankets._

“Can I sleep beside you, hyung?”

Jeonghan raised his one brow. There’s only one member who’s doing this on days that he is troubled bu something. _It’s Lee Jihoon._

He finds it weird to see Soonyoung here, but he just shrugged it off and agreed.

He nodded then settled on the right side of his bed. He watched sleepily as the other lay down beside him.

“Something troubling you?” Jeonghan asked the younger.

He saw the other fidgeting his fingers with the orange blanket draped all over his body. “Do you know about unrequited love, hyung?”

Jeonghan hummed in response. He wondered where all of this is coming from.

“It hurts,” **Soonyoung** mumbled. “I’m a coward, hyung. I didn’t know it would hurt this much knowing he likes someone else.”

Jeonghan patted **Soonyoung’s** shoulder. “Sometimes, all it takes is one brave move when it comes to love, Soonie. Even if you got hurt in the end, finally admitting what you really feel is something worth all the pain,” Jeonghan said as he caressed the younger’s hair.

 **Soonyoung** snuggled closer to his favorite hyung. Jeonghan’s words of wisdom are really the best.

And maybe, deep in his heart, he considered doing what Jeonghan said.

To finally admit his feelings for Soonyoung.

Not until he heard Wonwoo and his own voice laughing outside Jeonghan’s room.

Lee Jihoon’s heart broke for the second time that day.

 

                     🐹🍚

 

“Do you really have to run around the whole unit naked, Kim Mingyu?” **Jihoon** asked as he saw Mingyu running around their room wearing nothing but his briefs on.

Mingyu just looked at him, puzzled. He crossed his arms. “Jihoon hyung, what’s wrong with you? You know very well I do this on a daily basis. You even told me my body is beautiful,” he said as he kissed his bicep.

 **Jihoon** gulped at what he just heard.

‘ _So, Jihoon sees this on a daily basis? Fuck you, Kim Mingyu,_ ’ he thought.

“Whatever. From now on, don’t do that especially in front of me, understood? I’m irritated,” **Jihoon** ordered. He tried copying the producer’s tone and it somehow succeeded when he saw Mingyu pouting but nevertheless agreed with what he said.

‘ _I’m just protecting Jihoon’s eyes,’_ he thought.

There’s a knock on their door and when he opened it, it revealed **Soonyoung** in his red tracksuit.

The other rolled his eyes when he saw that **Jihoon** is still in his pyjamas. “What the hell? I told you we’re going to the gym right?”

 **Jihoon** scratched his nape. “I thought it’s cancelled because of the sasaeng incident.”

 **Soonyoung** quickly shove **Jihoon** into his closet under his bed to make him change his clothes. Mingyu went out of their room. “Cheol hyung is coming with us, so they agreed. Plus, I need to lose all the fats you stored in there.” He pointed **Jihoon’s** tummy with his lips. “From sneaking all those late night snacks and that kimchi fried rice these past weeks.”

The other pouted. “How did you even know that?” He mumbled. **Soonyoung** is rummaging his closet for his workout clothes.

“Wear this.” **Soonyoung** handed him a sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt.

“What the hell, Jihoon? Are you expecting me to wear this? In this freezing weather?” **Jihoon** asked the other, his mouth agape.

The other just nodded. “You won’t feel the coldness once you started sweating out.”

 **Jihoon** cannot do anything but to agree.

When he finally finished changing his clothes, **Soonyoung** saw the other trembling because of his exposed arms and armpits. He threw a jacket to him.

 **Jihoon** just looked at him, puzzled. “I don’t want my body getting cold. Just take it off when we’re inside the gym.”

“Just do what the gym instructor hyung tells you okay? Don’t freak out, **Soonyoung** briefed **Jihoon**. “Don’t be too obvious especially because Cheol hyung is with us.”

 **Jihoon** just nodded as they make their way out of the building to meet with Seungcheol.

 **Soonyoung** stopped suddenly. “And by the way, I...” he trailed off. He groaned then walked away. “Never mind that.”

 **Jihoon** just raised a brow and followed the other. Cheol and their manager is already inside the car when they get there.

Cheol looked at **Soonyoung** , puzzled. “Wow, you really came. I’m so proud of you. The last time I told you to come with me, you whined and told me that food is life and you’re happy eating carat’s love, so what happened now?”

 **Soonyoung** let out that cute “eeeh hyung~” and their leader just chuckled.

Both of them heard Cheol mumbling, “Apparently, Soonyoung is eating another type of love now, I see.” as he looked at **Jihoon**.

 **Soonyoung** mentally noted to smack Seungcheol’s head once he finds his way back to his own body again.

When they arrived at the gym, a buffed man hugged **Jihoon** and Cheol. He figured it must be their trainor.

“Glad you came with another member this time, Coups. You’re Hoshi, right?” he asked as he shook **Soonyoung’s** hand.

“He is Jihoon’s crus...” he was cut off when **Soonyoung** stepped on his foot. The latter just cutely pouted at him. “I’m sorry, hyung. I saw a large, red ant crawling on your shoe. You know I care for you a lot right?”

 **Jihoon** almost choke when he saw **Soonyoung** bat his eyelashes to the elder.

 **Soonyoung** clung his arms to Cheol. “Since Jihoon is already familiar with these equipments, can you help me workout, hyung?” The elder agreed. The trainor will be focusing to **Jihoon** now.

The latter froze when the trainor touched his tummy.

‘ _Is he really this touchy to Jihoon?’_

“I see, you eat a lot these past few days, Hoonie,” the trainor said. It made **Jihoon’s** stomach twist.

_‘So they’re that close already that he agreed for this instructor to call him Hoonie. While he always tell me to call him by his stage name when cameras are on? Talk about unfair.’_

He unconsciously pouted. “Yeah, food is life these days.” He tried to sound not too jealous.

The trainor ruffled his hair. “Don’t pout. You look cute. Those biceps won’t fit you when you’re being cute like that.”

 **Jihoon** unpouted immediately and glared. “I’m not cute. Aren’t we going to start?”

The trainor just chuckled. “Ask yourself.”

  
 **Jihoon** raised a brow at him. “You told me you’re not comfortable working out with your clothes on so you always take your shirt off before working out.”

His mind just logged off.

So you mean to say, basically everyone in this gym already saw Jihoon’s body? Not just once but every time he works out?

While him? He almost died from nervousness by just taking a peek? What kind of nonsense is this?

‘ _Lee Jihoon hates me,_ ’ he thought.

He quickly shook his head. “No, I’m not taking any of my clothes off,” he said loudly. Cheol and **Soonyoung**  looked at him. The latter sending him signals by mouthing, “What are you doing?!”

Today, Kwon Soonyoung is determined to protect Lee Jihoon’s precious and sacred body.

All throughout the session, **Jihoon** can’t seem to focus as he saw Cheol holding **Soonyoung’s** hands up to help him with the barbell. He’s also wiping the other’s sweat off the other’s face.

Yes, it’s still his body. But, Jihoon’s soul is inside it. He can’t stop himself from being jealous.

After the workout session, **Jihoon** felt like dying.

 

How the hell did Lee Jihoon do all this workout shits?

 

The trainor tapped his shoulder. “You look like you’re not in your best condition today, Hoonie. You just did half of all our routines today.”

  
When they were walking towards their car, Cheol pulled **Jihoon** by his arm.

“You’re funny when you’re jealous, do you know that? I almost die inside while teasing you.”

 **Jihoon’s** ears perked up. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t have to worry about me and Soonie,” the leader told him, gums showing. “That’s why I told you to tell him already, right? I’m so tired watching both of you being love fools,” he said as he walked away.

The other froze, his heart beating inside his chest frantically. “What does that even mean?”

 

                      🐹🍚

  
When they all got inside the car, **Jihoon** is still lost, his eyes looking at a distance.

‘ _He must be so tired_.’ **Soonyoung** shook his head. “Hyung, can you drop Jihoon and I at that jajjangmyeon place near our company?”

The older just looked at him teasingly. He fought the urge to roll his eyes because that is very unlikely for a Kwon Soonyoung to do. So, he just pouted cutely and Cheol and the manager instantly agreed.

He absolutely hates this.

The car stopped. He nudged **Jihoon** who’s still looking faraway and they both get off the car.

“Come back immediately, okay? We have to practice for our special stage tomorrow,” Cheol shouted as he bid the two captains goodbye.

Soonyoung and Jihoon went inside the jajjangmyeon place.

“Hey! What happened to you? Are you okay? Is the training hard?” **Soonyoung** asked.

The other nodded. He’s playing with his food. “Jihoon, why do you have so many guys in your life?” He suddenly blurted out.

 **Soonyoung’s** eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

“You told me I’m the most shippable member in SVT but you’re out here being close friends with the most handsome and manliest guys in the industry,” **Jihoon** sighed.

“Where is this coming from again?”

 **Jihoon** is still not meeting his eyes. “Just a random thought. I mean, you have Chanyeol sunbaenim, Kang Daniel, Cheol hyung, and that trainor and...”

 **Jihoon** tried counting with his fingers. “And....”

“And you?”

He looked at **Soonyoung** , his mouth agape. He’s not expecting that for a reply.

“Me?”

It’s **Soonyoung’s** turn to look away. He nervously gulped his cola. “Well, all of SVT are handsome and manly.”

“So basically, we are all your guys?” **Jihoon** asked.

The other almost spit out his drink. “Ya! That’s weird for you to say.”

“See. You have so many guys in your life, Jihoonie.”

 **Soonyoung** rolled his eyes. “I only like one guy tho.”

 **Jihoon** looked at him.

He’s surprised to know **Soonyoung** is already staring at him.

He felt those familiar butterflies fluttering inside his stomach again. His heart drumming inside his chest and his palms sweaty.

 **Soonyoung** is the first one to look away.  
“Sadly, he likes someone else. So maybe, I don’t stand a chance.”

 

                     🐹🍚

 

 **Jihoon** put his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and buried his face on the other’s chest.

“Ya! Will you stop that? Jihoon might see us,” he half-whispered, half-shouted to the other.

“Won~”

“What?”

“Won~” **Jihoon** whined, a bit louder.

“What?!”

“I think Jihoon likes me.”

Wonwoo breathed heavily as he gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to knock some sense into the other’s skull knowing it’s Jihoon’s body.

“Finally, you realized. Mansae!” his best friend told him, soullessly.

“He almost confessed. But he told me the guy he likes, likes someone else...” That’s Wonwoo’s cue to slap **Jihoon’s** arm real hard. “Why did you do that, Won? I told you, I don’t want Jihoon getting hurt,” the other said as he rubbed the part Wonwoo slapped.

“Sorry, I can’t contain my feels. I really need to punch something. I’m so frustrated,” Wonwoo said as he curled his fingers. He really wants to punch the hell out of his idiot best friend.

“Why did you even told him that you like me? You’re such an idiot, Kwon Soonyoung.”

 **Jihoon** looked down. “That’s because I thought he likes Cheol hyung.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “For the nth time, Lord, I need smart friends.”

 **Jihoon** clung into his one arm and whined like a little kid. “Won, what should i do?”

“Just confess again,” Wonwoo told him. “But promise me you won’t do that chant again, you dumdum.”

 **Jihoon** nodded. He took Wonwoo’s pinky finger and linked it with his.

That night, **Jihoon** can’t concentrate. His mind is full of ways on how to confess to his long-time crush.

He saw Mingyu on the floor doing some pushups. He’s really glad the other is wearing clothes now. “Gyu, can I ask you something?”

Mingyu’s eyes widened and stood up. “You? I mean Uji hyung asking me a question? Wow. That’s new. What is it?”

 **Jihoon** chewed on his lower lip, his ears red. “If you’re going to confess to me, what would you most likely do?”

Mingyu gasped loudly. He looked scandalized. He stared at Jihoon like he just grew another head. “Hyung, I know GyuHoon is a thing now...”

“Wait, wait! You have a ship with Jihoon? I mean with me?” **Jihoon** asked. The other nodded.

“Yes, I saw some fanarts.”

 **Jihoon** arched his eyebrows. “Is it...” he cleared his throat. “Is it as popular as SoonHoon?” **Jihoon** tried to hide the blush.

Mingyu laughed at his question. “Of course not. Your ship with Soonyoung hyung is one of the top ships. Our fans are calling you the Power Couple,” he shared that made **Jihoon** blush more.

“Anyways, going back to your question, if ever I’m going to confess to you, I’d most probably stick a note on one of your colas.”

“Cola?” **Jihoon** smiled, an idea already forming in his head.

“Yeah, like a poem or something.”

 **Jihoon** quickly ran to the room next to his. He went past Junhui who’s busy showing his hotdog grilling machine to an amazed Seokmin and went straight to Jisoo’s room.

“Shua hyung.” He saw the other lying on his bed while scrolling through his phone.

The other looked at him. “Jihoonie?”

“Can you make me a poem out of ‘cola’?”

The other eagerly sat up and think hard.

“Okay, co!” **Jihoon** said, anticipating the elder’s answer.

“Coco is my~” the elder seriously said.

 **Jihoon** rolled his eyes and was about to exit the room when Jisoo stopped him. “Hey! Ask ‘la~’”

“La~” **Jihoon** said, deadpanned.

“Lav~ oh yeah!”

“Okay hyung, good night,” the younger said as he stood up and walked towards the door. He saw Junhui and Seokmin again, still busy with hotdogs. “Good night, guys.”

“Hey! take these face masks. I bought impulsively. I figured I should share it to all of you.” Junhui handed him some black masks. He muttered a soft thanks and walked towards Jihoon and Mingyu’s room.

How the hell should he confess to Jihoon?

Kwon Soonyoung didn’t sleep well that night. He almost forgot they have their special stage for MCountdown the next day.

  
“What the hell, Soonyoung? I’d look horrible on cam with those panda eyes.” **Soonyoung** groaned as he cupped **Jihoon’s** face.

The other just stared at him and mindlessly asked. “If someone’s going to confess to you, how would you like it to be, Jihoonie?”

 **Soonyoung** almost choke when he heard that. But when he realized why the other is asking, he faked a laugh. “It’s for Wonwoo, right? Just act natural and be yourself, Soonyoung,” he said while fixing the other’s collar.

 **Jihoon** just facepalmed.

 _‘It’s not for Won. It’s for you,’_ he wants to say aloud.

  
The MCD staff called them and they quickly went up to the stage. They’ll perform Chuck. It’s Mcountdown’s special stage for group’s greatest B-tracks.

The good news is Soonyoung and Jihoon already memorized each other’s steps and places.

The bad news, **Jihoon** can’t focus.

It’s their 3rd recording. Kwon Soonyoung may be inside Jihoon’s body but his energy remains the same. He managed to slip some adlibs that made the other members look at him, puzzled.

When they started recording again, something bad happened. It’s on that ‘ _brr~brr~ chuck~ chuck~’_ part when **Jihoon** felt something click.

It’s his shoulder. He dislocated it. He crouched down, curled in pain.

The other members saw him, in pain. The most worried one among all of them is **Soonyoung.** He saw the other’s face contorted in pain. He almost went next to him but he saw the staffs telling them to continue.

  
 _Fuck_.

 

 **Soonyoung** stopped dancing and walked towards **Jihoon** who injured his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the other as he helped him stand up to go backstage.

The managers quickly called an ambulance to take **Jihoon** to the hospital. **Soonyoung** wanted to go with him but he was stopped by their leader.

 **Soonyoung’s** eyes is glassy when he faced Seungcheol. “But hyung...he’s easily scared.”

“He’s gonna be alright, Soonyoung. He’s Lee Jihoon.” The leader tapped his shoulder as they went back to the stage to assure Carats that Jihoon is going to be okay.

“Hoshi oppa! Did you cry?” a Carat asked **Soonyoung**.

Jeonghan put an arm around his shoulder. “He got scared for Woozi, too.”

The Carats who came to watch them just went “aaaaw~” but **Soonyoung’s** mind is still somewhere.

It’s on **Jihoon**.

When they finally finished recording, **Soonyoung** quickly ran to the car and told their manager to take him to **Jihoon**.

They arrived at the hospital, and the idiot is smiling brightly at him. He’s okay now. Thank the heavens.

“I’m sorry, Jihoonie~ I can’t take care of your body,” **Jihoon** said when he saw **Soonyoung** staring at him, not saying a word. “I’m actually worried you’ll get mad at me again. That’s the last thing I want...” he was cut off when the other pulled him into a hug.

“Idiot. I got scared.”

“D-don’t worry, your shoulder is fine.”

“Idiot! I’m worried about you, not my shoulder.” Both of their ears turned red at what **Soonyoung** said.

 **Jihoon** was discharged that night. It wasn’t that serious. He did a quick VLive to reassure Carats that he’s fine and to tell them not to worry.

He went to the studio and found Bumzu there. “Ji, I worried about you.”

“I’m fine now, hyung,” he said, smiling.

“By the way, some of your things got mixed up with my stuffs,” Bumzu said as he handed **Jihoon** some papers, a hoodie and a notebook.

The other bid him goodbye while **Jihoon** sat on the couch to check the papers Bumzu gave him. It’s some scratch paper. But what caught his attention is a notebook with a G-clef on the cover.

 **Jihoon’s** heart is beating so fast as he slowly opened the notebook.

** Composition Notebook —LJH **

He gasped when he realized that it’s the notebook he’s looking for. He quickly scanned the pages.

It’s Jihoon’s composition notebook when he was just starting to write songs.

What surprised Soonyoung the most is the fact that his name is written not just once but multiple times in some of the songs.

**Adore U**

_There’s a new trainee. Watching him dance through that window makes my heart flutter. I want to get to know him more. He’s making me dizzy._

**20**

_Kwon Soonyoung, we’re partners today. He lights up everyone’s day like the sun lights up the world. I want to be that person’s morning too. Fuck. This is so cheesy_.

**When I Grow Up**

_I hate our height difference. He’s treating me like a child when he’s just months older than me. That idiot._

**Fronting**

_I dreamt of the idiot again. This is getting bad. Jihoon, wake up..._

_P.S. I want to call him mine._ ’

**Simple**

_I just love how you always accompany me to my studio till late night. Your simple gestures, they’re everything._

**Mansae**

_I just wish that idiot would stop pushing me to the inner lane whenever we’re walking side by side. I can protect him too._

**Aju Nice**

_How would it feel to go on a date with you? I can only imagine._

  
His reading was cut off when **Soonyoung** texted him to go to the rooftop. The guy added that he should wear his hoodie because it’s cold there at that moment.

 **Jihoon** quickly ran to the rooftop. There, he saw the man he’s been pining for years sitting on the cement floor, under the light of the full moon.

The guy smiled at **Jihoon** when he saw the latter walking towards him.

“I told you to bring your hoodie.”

“Fuck hoodies. Lee Jihoon, how dare you?”

 **Soonyoung** just looked at him, puzzled.

The other crossed his arms and knitted his eyebrows. “How dare you tell our Carats that Adore U, Mansae and Aju Nice are about them?” **Soonyoung** squinted his eyes at him. **Jihoon** smirked. “When it’s all about me.”

 **Soonyoung** slapped his forehead. “Fuck. Bumzu hyung...”

He looked at the other and he found him, grinning widely at him. He breathed heavily.

“Okay, Kwon Soonyoung, listen. I know you have someone else you like right now but I don’t fucking care. I have to say what I got to say before I regret not saying this forever,” he exhaled deeply.

“I’ve always been more comfortable writing lyrics than making actual sentences so, yeah...those songs...” He looked at the other’s eyes. “I made it with you in mind.”

 **Jihoon’s** eyes widened. Is he...confessing? His heart is hammering wildly inside his chest.

“Kwon Soonyoung, you are the biggest idiot. But I like you. I—“ he trailed off. “I like you...like a lot.”

 **Jihoon** walked closer to him and put his arms around the other’s waist.

“I maybe an idiot. But I’m your idiot, Lee Jihoon. I like you too. A lot...like very very lots.”

“But I thought...”

“Sorry for lying. I was about to confess to you that day when we switched.” He hugged the other tighter.

“We’re both idiots,” **Soonyoung** chuckled.

“You know I should thank this stupid switch bullshit,” **Jihoon** said.

“Why?”

“Because when i hug you, I can hear your heart beating in your chest. It’s beautiful,” he answered as he buried his face against the other’s chest.

“But it’s technically your heart.”

They both giggled. “Do you want to know what I’m most thankful about this whole switch thing?” **Soonyoung** asked.

The other raised his head to look at him. “What?”

“It’s because I could be the one to do this instead of tiptoeing.”

 **Soonyoung** put both of his hands on the other’s cheeks. They both closed their eyes. **Soonyoung** leaned down and kissed **Jihoon** fully on his lips.

Unlike their first kiss, it is slower, sweet, and full of love under the light of the round moon shining brightly above them.

They felt something warm leave their body again. This time, the feeling is clearer as it left their system. A few seconds after, something warm went inside their body again.

They slowly opened their eyes and gasped when they saw each other’s faces.

“We’re back?!”


	5. have you heard of hoshi-woozi combi

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s cheeks and kissed him again. This time, more aggressive.

“Soonyoung, slow down,” Jihoon managed to say in between kisses.

“I’m just so happy, Ji. I can finally kiss you non-stop without feeling my own lips,” he said that made Jihoon giggle.

When Soonyoung finally got tired, and their lips are both swollen from too much kissing already, they just sat there under the moonlight and the stars. Their hands are intertwined and Soonyoung is leaning on Jihoon’s chest.

“Let’s go home?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung nuzzled into the other’s neck. “But I’m home already.”

Jihoon snorted. “Cheeseball.”

Soonyoung breathed into his neck. “Lee Jihoon’s cheeseball.”

Jihoon hummed in response. Soonyoung looked up and poked his cheeks. “What are you doing?”

“Just checking if you are real.”

“I’m more than real,” Jihoon said as he pinched Soonyoung’s cheek.

“What if this is all just a dream? I don’t want to wake up, Jihoonie,” he said as he pouted his lips.

Jihoon kissed the pout on Soonyoung’s lips. “If this is all a dream, I’d make sure to confess to you again when we wake up.”

Soonyoung grinned at what he just heard. “Lee Jihoon, love changed you.”

“Love? You mean you?”

The other gasped. “Who are you? What did you do to my Jihoon?” he shook the other. “Few weeks inside my body and you’re already that sweet. I can’t believe.”

“I’m just curious about one thing, Ji. Why are you pushing me away when you clearly liked me ever since you first saw me on my audition. You even made your song for me our debut song. You’re unbelievable,” Soonyoung said as he playfully hit Jihoon’s chest.

Jihoon just groaned.

“I knew it. You’re gonna be flexing at me when you saw that composition notebook,” Jihoon told the other.

“I’m just...protecting myself, Soonyoung.”

The other just looked at him, confused. “From me?”

Jihoon bit his lower lip. “To be honest, I really don’t know.”

“I saw how you treat everyone around you. And I want to be treated like that, too. But I’m confused if you’re just doing it because I’m your friend or you just love teasing me or you’re just bored.” Jihoon sighed. He’s playing with Soonyoung’s fingers. “I have trust issues.”

“Trust issues?”

Jihoon closed his eyes. “I’m tired of assuming things. After that noona back in Busan, I’m afraid of my own assumptions. I mean, the way she treated me back then, I really thought she likes me, too. Not until, I saw her doing it to the whole baseball team.”

Soonyoung put his arms around Jihoon’s waist. “I’m sorry if I didn’t make my intentions clear earlier, Jihoon. I’m just afraid you’ll stay away if you knew about my feelings.”

“Don’t say sorry. What’s important is we’re together now,” Jihoon said as he kissed the back of Soonyoung’s hand.

They went home together. Both of them went to their own rooms. Well, after several stolen kisses because of Soonyoung’s whining.

When Jihoon arrived at the 8th floor dorm, he inhaled then exhaled several times. He’s finally back to his own room with a cleaning Mingyu as a roommate.

  
He went inside, and saw Wonwoo and Mingyu watching a movie on Wonwoo’s PC.

They saw Jihoon and they immediately stood up and checked Jihoon’s body.

“We worried about you, hyung!” Mingyu exclaimed.

Wonwoo dragged him outside and they walked towards the fire exit.

Jihoon looked at Wonwoo, confused. “Wonwoo, why did you...”

He was cut off when the rapper suddenly pulled him into a hug. “Idiot! I worried about you!”

Jihoon raised a brow at what Wonwoo just called him. “W-what? Did you just call me an idiot?”

Wonwoo pulled away and flicked his forehead. Jihoon glared at him. “How dare you glare at me when you’re out there making everyone worry. You even made Jihoon cry.”

Jihoon finally understood why Wonwoo is acting that way: Soonyoung told his best friend about their secret.

Wonwoo hugged him again. “But I’m relieved that you’re okay now, Soonyoung.”

“Do you really hug each other this often when I’m not around?” Jihoon asked, his arms crossed.

Wonwoo pulled away. “What?”

“You and Soonyoung. Do you hug each other this often?”

When realization finally hits him, Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “So, you’re actually Jihoon now?”

The other nodded.

“I mean—how?”

Jihoon just shrugged. “True love’s kiss.” He made kissy noises and Wonwoo just stood there, looking scandalized.

 

Soonyoung went to his room, and found Hansol on his bed, with his earphones on.

He went past Seungkwan who is busy with his laptop, probably doing some online shopping again. He also saw Chan on the couch, scrolling on Twitter again.

He sat beside him and hugged him on his waist. “Maknae-ya~”

Chan just looked at him like he just grew another head. “What are you doing hyung?”

“Hugging you,” Soonyoung said as he hugged the maknae tighter.

“You told me not to accept any skinships from you no matter what happened because someone will be jealous.”

Soonyoung blushed. Lee Jihoon being jealous is making him crazy. “D-did I really say that?”

“Yes,” Chan said as he removed Soonyoung’s hands on him then he stood up.

But Chan stopped halfway when he remembered something. “By the way hyung, Carats are making bets about you.” He’s trying to suppress his laugh.

The older’s brows furrowed. “Bet about what?”

“About how many seconds you’ll gonna last when SSPledis is released.”

Jihoon is silently watching Mingyu doing his night pushups. “Why are you doing that with your clothes on? You always do that in your underwears only.”

Mingyu looked at him, confused. “Hyung, you told me the other day not to run around our room naked because it’s irritating you.”

Jihoon laughed hysterically. Mingyu just looked at him like he’s crazy.

‘Kwon Soonyoung, you sneaky cutie,’ he thought.

He’s still laughing when someone knocked on their room’s door. Mingyu opened it.

“Good timing. Uji hyung is finally losing it. You should go and help him find his brain screw or something. I hate to break it to you but I think he’s crazy about my body,” he whispered as he exited and went to the living room.

When Soonyoung entered Jihoon’s room, he saw the latter still laughing. “What’s with Mingyu’s body that got you laughing like that?”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung. “You really told that giant to stop walking around our room with only his underwears on. Now, he works out with three layers of clothing.”

“Jihoon, I’m just protecting your eyes,” Soonyoung said as he climbed on Jihoon’s bed.

“Protecting my eyes, your ass,” Jihoon retorted. “Why are you here by the way? Miss me already?”

“I told you I’ll sleep beside you tonight and besides, I got stucked doing this.” Soonyoung showed Jihoon his phone.

“What’s this?”

“I’m practicing for SSPledis.”

Soonyoung downloaded (with the help of Seungkwan) Superstar SMTown to practice.

He is trying to clear SHINee’s Sherlock, but to no avail.

“Jihoonie~ I want to show our Carats my cool side,” Soonyoung pouted.

“But you’re cool enough for me,” Jihoon reassured.

“Liar! Carats know you always call me an idiot,” Soonyoung whined.

Jihoon chuckled. “But you’re really an idiot. My idiot to be specific.”

“This is why top!Jihoon enthusiasts are multiplying each day. They all think you’re the alpha between us.”

“Top what? Alpha? What the fuck is that?” Jihoon asked, confused.

“Top!Jihoon enthusiasts think you’re the dominant between us.”

Jihoon smirked. “No printer, just facts.” He shrugged coolly.

“I want to be top too.”

“We can switch tho,” Jihoon said, deadpanned.

Soonyoung gasped. “Have you read one? Send me the link later.”

Jihoon laughed. “No, I haven’t, idiot. If I saw one, I’ll send you a link.”

Soonyoung grinned at that. “Teach me how to be good at this, sunbaenim~”

Jihoon pouted his lips at Soonyoung and made kissy noises. “Password first.”

The other playfully rolled his eyes. “Stop that, Ji! Mingyu might come back.”

“I already threw him out to Wonwoo,” Jihoon reassured. “Password first.” He pouted again.

Soonyoung looked at the door warily then when he saw that no one’s coming, he quickly kissed Jihoon’s lips.

“Whoever said that you’re a tsun tsun is a liar,” Soonyoung said, ears burning. “Now, teach me how to play this.”

Jihoon stood up and sat behind Soonyoung.

Soonyoung is in between Jihoon’s legs. The latter put his arms around his waist and hold the other’s phone.

“A-are you sure you can play well in that position, Jihoon? It’s kinda...”

Jihoon just laughed. “Your ears are so red, Soonyoung.”

The vocal team boss put his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder as he chose hard mode for SHINee’s Sherlock. He calmly hit the circles without missing a beat.

Soonyoung’s mouth just dropped open every time Jihoon hits it perfectly.

The song finished and Jihoon got Taemin’s card.

“Wow, Ji. Your fingering skills are crazy, you even got Taemin-nim~” Soonyoung said excitedly.

Jihoon just hugged the other tightly. “Ji, your fingering skills are jjang,” Soonyoung said with thumbs up.

“I’m sleepy, Soonie~” Jihoon said, yawning.

“Do you want me to go? I’ll go back to our dorm.” He was about to stand up when Jihoon pulled him down with him and they both landed on the bed.

“Sleep here beside me,” Jihoon said.

“But Mingyu and the others might...”

“I have Wonwoo to stop that giant from walking in on us,” he reassured.

Soonyoung’s head is resting on Jihoon’s one arm. Arm pillows are the best especially if it’s Lee Jihoon’s arm.

He leaned closer to Jihoon’s chest. “Ji, you’re as hard as rock. Whatthe hell?”

Jihoon sleepily hummed in response. “I’m sure you enjoyed peeking at that when we switched souls.”

Soonyoung almost choke on his own spit. “H-how did you...”

“I knew it,” Jihoon said as he pulled Soonyoung’s face closer to his chest. He’s slowly dozing off.

Soonyoung was about to say something again when he heard Jihoon mumble a soft, “I love you.”

“I love you too~”

The next morning, Mingyu happily went to his room to change into his gym clothes but when he saw the two captains sleeping beside each other, his mouth just dropped open.

“Holy shit. Boo Seungkwan, I won the bet,” he muttered under his breath as he took a photo.

  
                    🐹🍚

  
“Payback time boys,” Mingyu said as he proudly showed the photo he took this morning to Seungkwan, Seokmin, Hansol, Chan, Minghao and Wonwoo.

Wonwoo choked when he saw the photo. It’sa picture of Jihoon spooning Soonyoung. He just shook his head and smiled.

Seungkwan scoffed. Each of them, except Wonwoo, handed Mingyu a paper bill as payment for their bet. “I still can’t believe this. I mean? It’s Jihoon hyung. It’s the same Jihoon hyung who hates skinships and keeps on rejecting Hoshi hyung. I mean, how?” he asked the others, still not believing what he saw on the photo.

Mingyu happily collected all the money. Wonwoo shook his head. He can’t believe the maknae line bet on Soonyoung and Jihoon’s lovelife.

“Well, apparently, angst is over for SoonHoon,” Mingyu said as he counted the bills. “This is why you should’ve believed me when I told you all that there’s something fishy between them,” he continued. He’s now fanning the paper bills to himself.

Hansol crossed his arms. “I’m always in the middle of almost every SoonHoon moment. I can’t believe I still bet that there’s nothing going on between them.”

Mingyu proudly smiled. “Some of you haven’t seen those two shower together and it shows.”

The maknae line looked at him incredulously. Wonwoo smacked Mingyu’s head.

“What?!”

Mingyu smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his head. “I don’t know why too but they shower together.”

Chan looked scandalized. It looked like he’s robbed of his childhood.

Seungkwan tried covering their maknae’s ears but it’s too late.

Wonwoo tried helping his two friends. “Gyu, you must’ve seen it wrong.”

“Nonu hyung, no! I clearly saw them entering the bathroom together.”

Wonwoo awkwardly smiled. Those two are so careless. “Still...it’s Jihoon we’re talking about here.”

Mingyu insisted. Seokmin suddenly realized something. “Now that we’re on this topic, I think those two, they’re acting weird lately.”

Wonwoo nervously sipped on his taro milk tea.

“What do you mean?” Minghao asked.

“Hoshi hyung, he has this habit of kissing me every night before going to sleep so that one night I joked. I asked him where’s my kiss. And he glared at me. He told me, I’m old enough for good night kisses,” Seokmin explained. “There’s also this one time he told me I should stop asking Coco to date him when I sleep talk.”

The others listened attentively. “Hoshi hyung never said anything about my sleep talking before.”

Chan snapped his fingers. “I remembered something.”

“Soonyoung hyung told me not to accept any skinships from him no matter what happened,” Chan told the others. They’re all shocked. Soonyoung is always the first one to initiate any skinships to the other members.

Mingyu added fuel to the fire. “Not only Hoshi hyung. Uji hyung too, actually.” The others looked at him intently anticipating his story. “He told me not to walk around our room naked.”

Wonwoo snorted. “That’s because you really shouldn’t do that, Gyu.”

“You don’t understand, hyung. Uji hyung told me before that my body looks nice and it’s his gym inspiration.”

Wonwoo facepalmed.

“And he also asked me what would I do for him if I were going to confess to him.” Mingyu gasped. “I really thought he’ll dump Soonyoung hyung for me that day. I was scared I’ll lost the bet.”

Seungkwan also has his fair share of sentiment. “I was singing my part in our comeback song the other day. And guess what? It’s Soonyoung hyung who keeps on correcting my tone. I also noticed he’s drinking a lot of colas these days. He hates sweets, remember?”

“I also ordered spicy ramen for Jihoon hyung when we went out together and he rejected it,” Hansol said. “We all know how much Jihoon hyung likes spicy ramen right?” he added.

There’s silence. All of their eyebrows knitted, thinking hard. All, except Wonwoo, who knows what’s going on.

“It was like...they switched souls or something,” Seungkwan suddenly blurted out.

Wonwoo awkwardly laughed. “Okay kids, that’s enough movie marathon for now.”

The others looked at him suspiciously.

“Those two, they’re really keeping a secret from us. Whatever it is, we’ll know about this soon,” Seungkwan told the others and the rest agreed.

  
                      🐹🍚

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon and Soonyoung are in the producer’s studio. It’s already late at night, but it seems like Soonyoung’s boyfriend has no plans of going home.

He’s still busy adding notes and beats to this new song that just popped out inside his head a while ago.

  
Soonyoung is already dozing off on the couch. He’s headbanging, eyes already closing.

They practiced all day because their comeback is next week. But he insisted to accompany Jihoon in his studio. He wants them to go home together.

Jihoon looked at him worriedly. “You should go home, Soonyoung. I’m really fine working here all night.”

Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open. He slapped his cheeks to wake his system up. “No, I don’t want you to sleep here and suffer from a nasty stiff neck again.”

Jihoon wheeled his swivel chair towards the couch. He is now face to face with his boyfriend.

“But you’re already tired,” he said as he cupped the other’s cheeks.

“Do you really have to work on that song? We just finished a comeback album, babe.”

‘Babe,’ Jihoon grinned.

“You already know the answer to that.” Jihoon bit his lower lip.

Soonyoung pouted. He knows that once Jihoon thinks of something, he needs to work on it right away so it won’t slip out of his mind.

“Where did you even get the inspiration this time?” Soonyoung asked, curious.

Jihoon shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe from a certain someone calling me babe.”

It made Soonyoung’s ears perk up, his ears burning. “You know, I really think you should give me half of your royalties, babe,” he emphasized the endearment to tease Jihoon.

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s forehead. “At this rate, Seventeen will be coming back every month with new songs if you won’t stop being cute.”

“But I am always cute,” Soonyoung giggled.

Jihoon booped the other’s nose. “My cutie and my idiot.”

“Possessive boyfie.”

Two hours later, Jihoon finally finished working on the first verse. He saw Soonyoung, already sleeping on the couch.

He decided to call it a day and go home already. Before waking his boyfriend up, he just stared at the other lovingly. He swept away the bangs out of the other’s face.

Soonyoung’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw Jihoon looking at him. He put his arms on the other’s neck and pulled the other for a kiss.

A kiss that turned into a makeout session on the studio’s couch before they finally decided to go home.

  
They’re already inside Jihoon’s car. Soonyoung is feeling cold and it didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon.

“Feeling cold?”

The other nodded.

“Want me to buy you a hot pack?”

Soonyoung told him no but Jihoon insisted. He stopped the car in front of a convenience store.

Soonyoung watched the other enter the store with his cap and mask.

A while later, he noticed a suspicious girl on the side mirror. She has a camera in her one hand as she walked towards the store and started filming Jihoon.

Sasaeng.

Soonyoung immediately get off the car and started approaching the girl. To his surprise, another girl shouted from a van nearby.

The girl quickly ran when he saw Hoshi walking towards her.

But Soonyoung is faster. Before the car could get away, he took a ‘No Parking’ sign and placed it in the middle of the road. He also stood there blocking the way.

He signalled the driver to wind their window down but they didn’t listen.

He’s tired and so done with all these sasaengs who’s trying to follow them even outside their schedules.

He is tired smiling at their huge ass cameras trying to look happy seeing them when the truth is, he’s gritting his teeth inside.

“Get out!” Soonyoung shouted.

Jihoon finished paying for the hot pack and coffee. When he went out of the store, he saw Soonyoung standing in the middle of the road. Beside him is a ‘No Parking’ sign. He was about to shout at the other when he heard a van driving its way into Soonyoung’s direction.

He quickly ran as he pulled Soonyoung out of the way. Their bodies rolled to the sidewalk as the van sped away.

  
The drive to the dorm is awfully quiet. Jihoon is mad. He’s mad at those sasaengs. He’s mad at Soonyoung. He’s mad at himself for leaving the other alone.

When they finally arrived, Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand. “Ji, please don’t be mad.”

  
Jihoon’s forehead creased, tiredness visible in his eyes. “Soonyoung, you don’t understand. Why do you have to do that? That’s so reckless of you. I...” he trailed off. “What if I arrived a second later? Those people...are crazy.”

Soonyoung tightened his grip on Jihoon’s hand. “I’m really sorry. I’m justtired of them following us everywhere. I don’t want them following any of us especially you,” he said in a quiet voice.

“I don’t want you doing that again, okay?” Jihoon sighed and finally gives in to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung protested. “But I can protect you too, Jihoon. I’m not weak. I’m a taekwondo black belter, you know.”

Jihoon chuckled and pinched his cheeks. “You’re too soft, babe.”

“But still! I want to protect you too, Jihoon.” Soonyoung pouted.

“No buts. If ever there comes a time where you have to choose between saving yourself and saving me, please...always choose yourself, Soonyoung.”

The other was about to protest but Jihoon shuts him up with a kiss.

They decided not to tell the others about their sasaeng encounter.

  
                     🐹🍚

 

It’s finally comeback time.

Seventeen is busy promoting their new songs through music shows and variety shows.

First night after the album was released, Soonyoung went to Jihoon’s studio hoping to find his boyfriend there. The other members are busy streaming their own song.

He found no one there. He searched for Jihoon all over the building. After a good thirty minutes of search operation, he found his boyfriend at their usual spot on the rooftop.

Jihoon is sitting there, while looking at his phone. This scenario felt so familiar to Soonyoung.

He carefully walked towards Jihoon. When he finally reached him, he snaked his hands on the latter’s waist.

“Feeling nervous about our new song?” Soonyoung asked when he saw that Jihoon is monitoring the charts.

Jihoon hummed in response. “I’m worried they won’t like it.”

“Who wouldn’t like a masterpiece?” Soonyoung reassured Jihoon. “Look, it’s slowly climbing up the charts.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Remember that one time you comforted me when we just debuted?”

Soonyoung nodded. How can he forget that precious memory?

Soonyoung felt Jihoon looking up at him as the latter kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for always being there for me, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung, in return, kissed Jihoon’s temples. “I’ll always be here for you no matter what. I’ll always be your #1 fan, Lee Woozi.”

The other tsk-ed. “Liar. You are Taemin sunbaenim’s #1 fan, too.”

Soonyoung let out a soft “oh.” And they both laughed, completely forgetting all the pressure of the comeback as they completely drown themselves with the sound of their laughters and the beating of their hearts.

 

                     🐹🍚

 

“Jihoonie~ let’s practice doing backhugs,” Soonyoung said when they’re lying on Jihoon’s bed one night. They’re both tired after their Music Bank recording and radio show guesting.

Jihoon kicked Mingyu out of their room again. So, Soonyoung can sleep over and cuddle with him.

Nothing beats a cuddle session (sometimes with makeout sesh) after a day full of work and hectic sched.

“Why are we suddenly going to practice backhugs?” he asked, as he looked at Soonyoung’s excited face.

“I want to give our SoonHoonists a present,” he grinned.

“Aren’t we feeding them enough contents lately?” Jihoon said, now playing with Soonyoung’s chubby fingers.

“But that’s just us sitting or standing beside each other on group photos,” Soonyoung whined.

Jihoon just laughed. “I want them to think we’re into angst.”

  
His boyfriend gasped. “Why would you even think of doing that? They have starved enough, Jihoonie~”

“All you do is read explicit fics. You don’t even read ‘Carry Me Home Tonight’ and it shows.” Jihoon shrugged.

“Shut up. I already read that. I cried my eyes out reading that. I worried our cordi noona will scold me because of my puffy eyes.”

“Excuse you? That’s ‘my eyes’ we’re talking about there. That is before we switched back to our bodies,” Jihoon corrected and Soonyoung laughed.

“So Jihoonie~ let’s show our soonhoonists a backhug tomorrow, okay?”

Jihoon nodded and grinned to himself as he thought of something funny to do tomorrow.

“I love you.”

“Shut up! I love you more.”

“No, I love you most.”

“I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you to the Plu...” Soonyoung scratched his head. “What was that planet again? Oh! It’s Pluto and back~”

The next day, Soonyoung asked their manager to film them doing their ‘backhug’.

Hansol and Seungkwan looked at each other as they eyed the two suspiciously.

“What are you two filming?” Seungkwan asked to which Soonyoung just grinned.

“Backhug.”

He almost choke with Soonyoung’s answer.

“You? And Jihoon hyung?” He looked at Hansol who’s probably thinking the same thing as his.

It didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon. They’re already suspecting them, he thought.

So when the camera started filming them, Soonyoung happily walked towards him. And when he’s aiming to hug Jihoon, the latter suddenly manhandled him with his muscly arms. Soonyoung let out weird noises, as Seungkwan and Hansol tried calming Jihoon down.

Jihoon whispered ‘I love you’ to him when they crouched down.

That night, they had fun reading Carats’ reactions.

“I can’t believe manhandling you to death still equates to backhugs for our shippers,” Jihoon said, dumbfounded.

“I raise them well, we all love torture,” Soonyoung proudly replied. “Shall we do it properly now?”

“What?”

“The backhug,” Soonyoung whispered. They’re on the fire exit of their dorm now.

Jihoon looked around. He was about to backhug Soonyoung when Mingyu suddenly opened the fire exit door. Jihoon pushed Soonyoung away, then pretended to do some stretchings.

The dancer rubbed his butt. Mingyu looked at them, with a teasing smile Jihoon wants to wipe off with a punch.

“There you are,” Mingyu told the two. “Cheol hyung is looking for you both,” he informed them. “It’s about something very, very important.”

Both of them gulped.

Soonyoung and Jihoon walked towards the leader’s room. They’re both nervous.

What could Cheol be possibly telling them at this hour? And to think that it’s very, very important.

  
Are they caught? Are they already aware of their switch thingy and their relationship?

The two aren’t talking when they came to the leader’s room.

Jeonghan and Joshua are there too. “Why do you look tensed?” Cheol laughed sensing the weird atmosphere between the two leaders.

Jihoon bit his lip. “What are you going to tell us?”

“Can you just relax?” Jeonghan said.

“You two looked like we caught you making out,” Joshua joked.

The two captains looked at each other, nervously.

“I just want to inform you that...you’ll be guesting at ‘The Return of Superman’,” Cheol finally said. The two heaved a sigh. They’re both relieved.

“You two got the highest votes in the poll. I know Soonyoung will do well. I’m worried about you, Jihoon,” the leader said, his arms crossed. “I never really get to see you with kids.”

Soonyoung smiled widely. “Don’t worry, hyung. Jihoon will do just well.” He’s too excited about this.

Jihoon nodded. He’s actually excited about this, too. But, he’s not really sure if he’s good with kids. “Who are we going to visit anyways?”

Jeonghan is the one who answered. “It’s Soonji and her brother Younghoon, children of a ceo and a famous radio DJ.”

Soonyoung clapped excitedly. Carats has been telling them that he resembles the kid so he’s more than excited to visit them.

“When are we filming this?”

“It’s after our fansign on Thursday,” Cheol informed them.

They were about to walk out of Cheol’s room when the eldest stopped them.

“Oh, and by the way...”

They both looked back at the three hyungs. They are smiling widely at them.

“Congratulations. We’re happy for the both of you.”

Jihoon just wants the earth to swallow him now.

The rest of the week went well. They performed their comeback stages. They even won their 1st trophy already.

Jihoon tried to ignore all the teasing smiles from the other members especially when Soonyoung and him are next to each other.

He even teased Mingyu once. The poor boy just wants to ask how he confessed to Soonyoung but Jihoon just have to elaborate how they kissed under the moonlight.

He even told him how soft Soonyoung’s lips are. Mingyu looked scandalized but told the others about it anyways.

Soonyoung and Jihoon are happy that the members are supportive of their relationship.

Chan and Seungkwan aren’t even shocked when they saw Jihoon playing SSPledis while Soonyoung is backhugging him or when the vocal team leader is whining to Soonyoung to help him remove his stage makeup.

Or when Minghao went back from his solo sched and saw them making out on the couch when all he wanted was ask where Mingyu is.

Everything is going well.

Not until the day of the fansign in Gyeonggi-do came.

Soonyoung flinched when he saw an all-too familiar figure of the girl in the crowd. He can’t be mistaken.

It’s the girl who’s filming Jihoon that night. What is she still doing here? Why is their company not banning them?

The girl calmly walked towards Jihoon first, an album in her hand. Soonyoung can’t focus on the fan in front of him when he saw the sasaeng went up to Jihoon, smiling like she didn’t do anything wrong that particular night.

It’s getting on his nerves. Jihoon is a seat away from him.

“Oppa, sorry about the other night. I’m just worried about your injury,” the sasaeng said.

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “What about the other night?”

The girl awkwardly laughed. She’s thankful Jihoon didn’t recognize her. “Nothing. I failed my exam because I think about you all day.”

Jihoon just smiled at her. “You should always put your studies first. We’re just here. We won’t run away from you while your future is just ahead of you. It’s more important.”

The girl smiled again and handed him her gift. “As always, you’re jjang!”

‘When do you think Hoshi is the cutest?’

Jihoon read on the post-it. “Hoshi? Cutest?” He laughed at the question. “He is an idiot.”

‘My idiot,’ he thought.

“Oppa, you can’t write that.”

“But he’s always an idiot.”

‘He’s always my idiot,’ Jihoon thought again.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, gritted his teeth when the sasaeng finally went in front of him.

“You look familiar,” he said, through gritted teeth.

The girl giggled. “Why? Because you saw me in your dreams?” Soonyoung played along and laughed.

“Do you want me to tell you a secret?” He signalled for the girl to get closer as he whispered something.

The girl leaned forward. Soonyoung heard the other girls in the room scream. “I know what you did that night.”

The girl’s eyes widened. “W-what are you talking about?”

“You should stop bothering Jihoon or any members. Or else...”

The girl laughed at what he said. “Or else what? You’re gonna tell the police or the company? Don’t fool yourself, Hoshi oppa. Do you think I’m the only sasaeng in this room right now?”

  
“There’s many of us here. We’re basically the one paying for your expenses. I even bought you that cap you wore on your way to MCountdown today,” she said, matter-of-factly. Soonyoung curled his fists into a ball. “And guess what? We know a little secret between you and Woozi oppa. If you don’t want me to send this to Dispatch, you better shut your mouth,” she said as she smiled dangerously again and leaned backwards.

Soonyoung looked tensed in his seat. “Thank you for telling me a secret, oppa. I will surely keep my mouth shut.”

  
                    🐹🍚

 

Jihoon put his hands on top of Soonyoung’s hand. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Soonyoung’s mind went back to reality. “I-it’s nothing.”

“You’ve been spacing out since the fansign ended. Is there something bothering you?” Jihoon asked, worried.

Soonyoung let out a soft smile. He decided not to dwell on the sasaeng issue for now. He intertwined his hands with Jihoon and kissed the back of the other’s. “It’s really nothing. Stop frowning. The kids will be scared.”

They are on their way to the filming site right now.

It’s already dark when they arrived at the Lee residence. The staffs briefed them about the kids.

They also met one of the kids’ daddies. “It’s nice seeing you in person. I’ve always liked your songs. They’re one of the most requested in our radio station,” he told the two captains.

The duo smiled at the compliment. “By the way, the kids are inside. They’re actually waiting for their Daddy to come home from work.”

“Yes, we actually watch them in our dorm. The members always tell us that Soonji resembles me,” Soonyoung said.

  
The DJ chuckled. “I suddenly remember my glory days. I’m as handsome as you when I was younger,” the DJ joked and they all laughed.

“It’s time to meet the kids,” the staff told them.

Before filming, Soonyoung and Jihoon put on panda hats because it’s Soonji’s favorite.

When they started filming, the two captains went inside the house, with smiles on their faces.

“Soonji, Younghoon, we have visitors,” the DJ called his children.

They excitedly ran towards the door, thinking it was their daddy.

Soonji saw Jihoon and she immediately kissed him. “Daddy~”

Jihoon was shocked but he felt his cheeks slowly forming a smile especially when Soonji clung to his arms and asked to be carried.

He immediately carried Soonji in his arms. The little girl clapped happily.

“Soonji, he’s not Daddy. He’s Uncle Woozi.”

“Uncle Woozi?” she asked as she examined the other’s face.

Jihoon hummed in response. “I love Uncle Woozi,” she said as she hugged the guy. Soonyoung felt his heart swell looking at Jihoon and Soonji.

It looks domestic.

He felt small limbs on his thighs and when he looked down, he saw Younghoon hugging his leg.

He crouched down and carried him into his arms as well.

“Hello, Younghoon . I’m Uncle Hoshi.”

“Your eyes, they’re like Mr. Clock,” the kid happily told him.

“I get that a lot,” Soonyoung grinned.

One of the things they have to do is to cook dinner for the kids.

Jihoon chuckled when Soonyoung suddenly went behind him. “I’ll cook. Hoshi can’t be trusted with kitchen utensils.”

Soonyoung pouted. “I can make good kettle ramyeon.”

When Jihoon finished preparing the dinner, Soonyoung helped in feeding Soonji and Younghoon.

“Here’s the airplane~ shuuuuuung~” Soonyoung cooed as he swirled the spoon with rice and carefully shove it into Soonji’s mouth. “Good girl.” He patted the girl’s head.

Jihoon tried to imitate what Soonyoung did, a little embarrassed. “Woozi-ssi, are you okay?” the kids’ daddy asked him.

He just nodded, but his ears are still burning.

“Younghoon~ here’s the train. choo~ choo~”

“Papsy, Daddy’s late. We want our 5 stories, 3 hugs and 1 special song,” Soonji whined when it’s already time for bed.

“My husband is late today. Can you guys do it?” the DJ requested. Soonyoung and Jihoon are more than happy to comply.

Soonyoung and Jihoon took turns to give the kids their five stories. When it’s time for the hugs, they hugged the kids so tight.

Jihoon volunteered to do the one special song. He sang ‘Hug’ to the kids as their lullaby.

The kids drifted off to sleep and filming ended.

“Thank you so much for visiting us. It’s really an honor,” the DJ said as he walked the staffs and the two captains out of their house.

“We’re very happy we got chosen to be guests here,” Jihoon said.

“Woozi-ssi, you remind me of my husband. You two please take care of each other.” He smiled knowingly at them and bid them goodbye.

Soonyoung and Jihoon felt their hearts full because of the shoot today.

“Happy?” Soonyoung asked his boyfriend.

The other smiled widely. “More than happy.”

“I suddenly became curious about our future,” Soonyoung dreamily said, his eyes sparkling at just the mere thought of spending the rest of his life with Jihoon.

Jihoon hummed in response.

“Will we ever have kids too?” Soonyounh asked, excitedly. “I want a babh girl like Soonji...”

He was cut off by Jihoon who said something that made him so surprised.

“Kwon Soonyoung, let’s get married.”


	6. heavy rainfall warning

Soonyoung blinked at Jihoon’s sudden proposal. (If that’s what you can call it.)

“W-what?” Soonyoung asked, dumbfounded. “I’m sorry, Ji. I might hearing this wrong.” He awkwardly laughed.

Jihoon averted his gaze. “I’m sorry. I’m not rushing things. I don’t know why but my guts has been telling me to do this now.” He bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry, you can forget I asked you that.”

Soonyoung chuckled. He reached for Jihoon’s hand again. “Ji, you know I’ll always say yes to you. But , proposing when we’re in the middle of our promotions is something you shouldn’t do. What are you so afraid of anyways? We have forever ahead of us,” Soonyoung reassured the other.

Jihoon looked out of the window. He couldn’t understand why he suddenly blurted that out. He just...after seeing the kids, he suddenly just wants to run away with Soonyoung far away where they can live in peace, with no pressure or burden or anything.

Soonyoung saw the other’s face fell. He reached for his bag. He rummaged it and found a dental floss. “But if you’re really that excited to marry me,” he joked as he wrapped the floss around Jihoon’s ring finger. “Let this be our temporary engagement ring.”

Jihoon just looked at Soonyoung and smiled. He’s the sunshine to Jihoon’slife. “Mingyu’s gonna clown me for this.”

Soonyoung giggled. “Let the giant clown you for once.”

A few days later, the leader unit are scheduled to shoot a mukbang VLive.

“Why are your hairs that messy? We’ll be having our shoot in a few minutes,” Cheol told the two who just looked at each other mischievously. “Go fix that.”

They both nodded then laughed afterwards.

No, they won’t tell Cheol they went in for a quickie in one of the house’s room.

“Can you pass me the cola please?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung. The latter happily complied. “Thanks.”

The VLive is starting when Jihoon reached for Soonyoung’s hand under the table. He saw the other getting flustered.

“What are those red marks on your neck?” Cheol suddenly asked.

The duo looked at each other nervously.

“It’s mosquito bites, hyung,” Soonyoung answered. Jihoon is fighting the urge to laugh at his dumb answer.

“You’re bitten too, Uji?” the leader asked.

The other just nodded. “I got bitten on my neck, the corner of my lips, and my ears.”

Soonyoung almost choke but played along. “The mosquitoes here are quite big and aggressive, hyung.”

Jihoon pinched his thighs and Soonyoung almost squeal.

“I see, I think you two got bitten for me,” Cheol told them. “Uji, why aren’t you eating?”

Jihoon just shook his head. “I’m full, hyung. Very full.” He emphasized. “I actually ate already before we started.”

The shoot ended earlier than expected. That means there’s some free time for them.

“Cheol hyung~” Soonyoung cooed. “We’re actually thinking of...”

“You two are going on a date, right?” Cheol looked at them teasingly.

He saw the two captains blush. “Okay, just go home early.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other triumphantly.

“And please, take care,” Cheol told the two of them before walking away.

The couple happily went into Jihoon’s car. This is why he insisted of bringing his own car earlier. The shoot location is just a few minutes away from Busan. They decided to visit Jihoon’s hometown.

“Excited?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung who’s humming a tune when he get inside the car.

“It’s been long since I last visited Busan, you know.”

  
Jihoon hummed as he started the engine. It’s nearing sunset. He has to hurry so he can show Soonyoung that the most beautiful sunset can be seen from the beach near his home.

When they arrived, they went to Jihoon’s house first. Soonyoung happily greeted Jihoon’s parents.

“Soonyoungie~ Our Jihoon isn’t giving you a hard time, right?” Jihoon’s mom asked.

“No, Mrs. Lee. He’s been a lot nicer to me these past few weeks.” Jihoon elbowed him and he faked a cry. “See, Mrs. Lee, that’s the ‘nicer’ I’m talking about.”

Mrs. Lee laughed. She told them she’ll prepare them dinner.

“We’re just gonna stroll around the area, Mom.”

They wore their caps and masks. Jihoon made Soonyoung put on another layer of jacket.

“Sea breeze is a bit colder. I don’t want you cold.l,” he said as he booped the other’s nose.

“Cheeseball Busan man, I like that,” Soonyoung teased.

On their way to the beach, they passed by Jihoon’s middle school.

“This is where I play baseball. I’m pretty famous back then,” he proudly said as he proudly showed Soonyoung the huge field.

The other tsk-ed. “You are famous because you’re trying to impress your noona.”

Jihoon laughed. Soonyoung being jealous is too cute for this world.

They were about to walk again when someone tapped Jihoon’s shoulder.

He’s startled. He was scared someone recognized them. But when he looked behind him, he’s more surprised to see a familiar face .

“Jihoon, is that you?”

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows.

“Jein noona?”

Soonyoung tried to maintain his composure when the lady suddenly hugged Jihoon.

 _So, this is that noona,_ he thought.

Jihoon’s first love.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you busy with promotions?”

Jihoon rubbed his nape. “We actually filmed something near here.”

The lady looked at Jihoon’s companion. “Who?”

“It’s Hoshi, one of my co-members.”

 _‘Co-member_ ’. Ouch.

Soonyoung smiled at her. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The noona’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my god! I’m your fan, Hoshi.”

Jihoon and that noona chat for a while before the latter bid goodbye.

They started walking again. Jihoon noticed Soonyoung being quiet. “I didn’t know she’ll actually be a teacher.”

Soonyoung just nodded.

Jihoon walked in front of him to stop him from walking. “Why? What’s the problem?”

Soonyoung just laughed. “She’s beautiful. That noona.”

Jihoon chuckled. “And you’re jealous?”

The other didn’t even try to deny it. “How can I even compete with a first love?”

“You’re an idiot, Kwon Hoshi.”

“I know.” He sighed.

“No one can compete with a first love except that someone’s last love.” Jihoon looked around and when he saw no one, he held Soonyoung’s hand. “And that last love is you.” He kissed the other’s hand and rubbed it on his cheek. “Let’s go? We’re late for the sunset.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon arrived at the beach. They took off their shoes and walked on the sand, barefooted.

They found a great spot, hidden from everyone’s eyes. It’s Jihoon’s favorite spot since he was a child.

“This is my favorite spot. I’m sharing it now to you.”

“Jihoon, you always tell me that you fell in love with me when you saw me dancing on my audition, right?” Soonyoung asked.l and Jihoon nodded. “Let me tell you a secret.”

The other smiled. “What secret?”

“When I saw you watching me, I tried to impress you so hard. That’s because...I think you’re pretty cute.” Soonyoung grinned.

Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m not cute.”

Soonyoung pinched his cheeks. “You are my cutie.”

They watched as the sun finally went into hiding again. “It’s rose quartz and serenity!” Jihoon pointed to the sky.

Soonyoung closed his eyes and felt the cold sea breeze touch his skin. “If this is all a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

Jihoon poked his cheek. “This is very real, idiot.”

“I love you~” Soonyoung said.

“I love you too.”

  
After eating dinner, they bid goodbye to Jihoon’s parents.

They both get in Jihoon’s mercedez. It’s all dark now. They have to hurry or they will have to face Cheol’s nagging again.

“I wish we could have more time to do this things,” Soonyoung said as he gripped Jihoon’s hand.

“Me too,” Jihoon said as he kissed Soonyoung’s hand.

He quickly let go of the other’s hand when he noticed that a white van is following them since earlier.

“Why?”

“I think we’re being followed.”

Jihoon tried swerving lanes but the van still followed them. He stepped on the gas and sped up.

“Jihoon, slow down. You’re scaring me!”

“Put on your seatbelt and try calling Manager hyung or Cheol hyung, Jihoon told Soonyoung. The latter already panicking.

“T-they’re not answering!”

“Fuck. They’re sticking to us like gums,” Jihoon groaned, frustrated.

He kept on overtaking the other cars but the van still managed to keep up with them.

“Soonyoung! Hold on tight!” Jihoon is already shouting.

He tried turning to his right but he didn’t notice another car on the opposite lane.

“Jihoon! Watch out!”

He tried maneuvering the car but it’s too late. A loud crash followed as their car hits a tree.

Before Jihoon lost consciousness, he saw Soonyoung’s face, filled with so much blood. Despite the pain, he tried reaching out for Soonyoung’s hand.

‘If there’s someone out there, please save Soonyoung. Let me take all of his pain,’ he prayed so fervently as his eyes slowly closed and everything turned pitch black.

The whole nation was shocked when they saw the late night news.

**BREAKING NEWS**

SASAENG ATTACK  
Hoshi, Woozi, involved in a car crash

**_Hoshi in critical condition_ **

 

  
                        🐹🍚

 

 

Jihoon’s eyes slowly fluttered open. His face and body full of bruises and scratch. He winced when he felt a sudden pain in his temples.

Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Chan, who’s on guarding duties that night saw Jihoon’s body move.

Their eyes widened. Seungkwan and Jeonghan immediately went beside him while Chan ran out of the room to call the doctor.

“Are you okay now? Can you recognize me, hyung?” Seungkwan asked as he hugged the vocal team leader’s body.

Jeonghan clutched the hand of the younger. “I’m glad you’re awake now.”

Chan went inside the room again together with a nurse and a doctor. They quickly examined him and told them not to worry anymore because his injuries aren’t that serious.

When the two left them, Chan hugged his Jihoon hyung so tight. He’s crying so hard. “Uji hyung, I worried a lot.”

The other members saw how Jihoon’s face turned confused. He replied with a weak voice, “C-chan, what did you just call me?”

The maknae broke the hug. He looked at Jihoon, then to the other hyungs in the room.

“Lee Jihoon, do you have an amnesia or something?” Jeonghan asked.

They saw Jihoon’s eyes tearing up. “D-did you just call me Jihoon?”

Seungkwan put his hands on the older’s shoulders who’s now shaking because of crying.

“Uji hyung, what’s happening? Are you alright? Chan! Call the doctor again!”

“J-jihoon...” the vocal team leader sobbed harder.

At that moment, Wonwoo went inside the room with Seungcheol. They just got back from buying the other members food. They saw Jihoon awake now and crying so hard, they immediately walked towards his bed.

“Jihoon! Why? What’s happening?”

When Jihoon saw Wonwoo, he reached for the latter and pulled him into a hug.

“W-won...”

Wonwoo froze at the nickname. There’s only one person who likes to call him that and it’s certainly not Lee Jihoon.

“I-is that you? Did you...”

“T-take me to him, Won. Please, I’m begging you.” **Jihoon** sobbed harder on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

The others looked at them, confusion and worry both evident in their eyes.

Wonwoo was about to help **Jihoon** stand up when Cheol and Jeonghan stopped him.

“Wonwoo, what’s going on?”

The younger just let out a sad smile. “Jihoon wants to see Soonyoung.”

The others led **Jihoon** to the ICU. They saw Minghao, Jun and Joshua outside.

When the three saw **Jihoon** , their eyes widened. They stood up and asked him if he’s okay now but the latter wasn’t able to hear anything right now.

His eyes is focused on **Soonyoung** , lying there with all the apparatuses attached to his body.

The other members just watched him silently as he leaned on the glass window.

Wonwoo is beside him. He’s rubbing the other’s back and trying to calm him down.

“Why...” he trailed off. “Why did this happen again, Won? It should be me...I should be the one lying there.” Wonwoo can’t help but hug his best friend, tears streaming down his face, too.

“It’s been a day. The doctors told us he’s suffering from a severe head injury.”

 **Jihoon** continued crying his heart out. He’s clutching his chest, he couldn’t breathe. It’s hard to breathe when you’ve cried this hard.

“They put him in the ICU to monitor his condition.”

 **Jihoon** shook his head. “I can’t forgive myself, Won. I-I was just...I was just holding his hand a few hours ago,” he told his best friend, his voice trembling, barely audible.

The other members just watched, their head hung low as they watched Wonwoo comfort **Jihoon** in his arms.

 

“Jihoon, you have to go back to your room. You’re still not well,” Cheol said as he saw the younger still staring into the glass window, few hours after he woke up.

“Hyung, I can’t leave him alone.”

The leader looked at the other worriedly. “He’s gonna be alright. He may look soft outside but he’s a tough guy. We both know that. We’ve been with him the longest.”

 **Jihoon** let out a small yet pained smile. He didn’t know that’s how their leader sees him.

“Hyung, he may look tough but he’s actually a softie.” **Jihoon** is crying again.

“He can’t even tie his own shoelaces. He also needs someone to remove his makeup for him. He...” he trailed off again. “He should never be left alone.”

Seungcheol stared at him, confusion etched on his face. “Why are you talking about yourself, Jihoon?”

_‘It should be him you’re talking to right now, hyung.’_

He wants to tell the older but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He just let the older hug him so tight.

“He’ll be alright, Ji,” the older reassured.

“W-what happened to the sasaengs?”

“They’re already in jail. Some of them has connections inside our company and the CEO already fired them. They won’t hurt us anymore, Jihoon,” the leader said.

Jeonghan finally convinced **Jihoon** to go back to his room. He also forced the younger to sleep again.

But, **Jihoon’s** mind is still elsewhere. When he saw that the members in the room are already asleep, he carefully removed the dextrose on his arms and walked out of the room.

He has to do something. He has to go back to his own body.

 _He has to save Jihoon_.

And there’s just one person whom he can ask for help right now.

He put on a jacket and borrowed some cap and mask from the members inside the room. He mouthed ‘sorry’ before closing the hospital room.

He passed by the ICU to bid **Soonyoung** goodbye. “Ji, wait for me...I’ll save you. I’ll make sure you return to your body. I told you I can protect you too, right?”

He was about to walk away when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back and it’s Mingyu.

“Jihoon hyung?”

Good timing, he thought.

 **Jihoon** tugged Mingyu to the parking lot. “W-wait. You’re supposed to be in bed right now. Where are we going?”

“Gyu, you have to take me somewhere.”

The younger just looked at him, confused but agreed anyways.

 

“I don’t understand, hyung. Why are we going to Namyangju at this hour?” Mingyu asked while driving.

He bit his lower lip when he saw **Jihoon** biting his fingernails. “Hyung?”

“Just drive, Gyu. Please,” the older pleaded so Mingyu just drove quietly.

 **Jihoon** led him to a place, unfamiliar to him. He thought they’re going to the Kwon’s residence but he’s wrong.

When they stopped, **Jihoon** walked towards a small house. There’s a garden in front of it. There’s also a man who’s staring at a distance who welcomed them.

Mingyu figured that the man is blind. The shock on his face is evident when the old man suddenly spoke.

“Soonyoung, you’re home.” He smiled sadly then added, “Well, not exactly home.”

“Please, tell me how to go back,” Jihoon said as he hugged the old man.

The old man hugged him back. “Nyong-ah, he made a sacrifice. He sacrificed himself for you. He must have loved you a lot.” His voice both fond and sad at the same time.

 **Jihoon** sob even harder. His whole body shook violently. He’s worried he’ll make this body faint because of too much crying so he willed himself to stop. “H-he didn’t have to do that.”

“Your souls are blessed and connected. You’re meant to save one another.”

 **Jihoon** broke the hug. “More like...me just hurting him. So please, tell me how to save him.”

“You have to go back to where it all began. Pray fervently. Pray just like how he prayed for you before he closed his eyes that night, Soonyoung.”

Mingyu can’t understand a thing. Why is this man calling Jihoon, Soonyoung? What are they talking about?

 **Jihoon** painfully choked out. “That’s all I have to do, right?”

The old man just hummed in response. “But, every fervent prayer has a sacrifice.”

“W-what sacrifice?”

“That...I don’t know.”

  
                      🐹🍚

 

When Jeonghan woke up and found an empty hospital bed, he panicked and summoned all the other members.

“He’s not in the ICU,” Minghao told them, the other members are all gathered inside **Jihoon’s** hospital room.

“Where’s Gyu?” Wonwoo suddenly asked.

Wonwoo called Mingyu immediately. The younger answered on the second ring.

“Hyung!”

“Are you with Jihoon?”

“Hyung, help. Uji hyung is acting weird. He asked me to go to Namyangju to meet up with an old man and now, we’re at our company’s rooftop,” Mingyu informed them.

Wonwoo froze when he heard what Mingyu told them. It didn’t go unnoticed to Jeonghan.

“Wonwoo, you know something about this, aren’t you?” He asked as he raised one brow.

The other members looked at him, their foreheads creased. Wonwoo took a deep breath.

“You all need to know something,” he said as he bit his lip.

“What the hell is going on, Wonwoo?” Cheol asked, his voice urgent, worried that Jihoon might do something stupid.

The younger members looked at Wonwoo intently, their eyes searching for answers.

“The Jihoon with Mingyu is not really Jihoon,” he finally blurted out. “I-it’s Soonyoung.”

To say that everyone in that room is shocked is an understatement.

Seungkwan awkwardly laughed. “Wonwoo hyung, it’s not the time for your old man jokes.”

Wonwoo shut his eyes tightly. “I wish this is all just a joke too but no, this is all true. T-they switched bodies. They actually came back already a few weeks ago then after the accident...” Wonwoo bit his lip again. “It happened again.”

All their mouths dropped open. No one knows how to react to this information.

  
“Are you saying...the one who’s inside the ICU right now is...Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked, his voice a mix of fear and confusion.

Wonwoo nodded. “We have to stop Soonyoung from doing something stupid. We all know he’ll do anything for Jihoon.” He urged the others to disregard any confusion right now and just help him stop his best friend.

“B-but Jihoon...how can we save him?” Jisoo sat down and harshly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Are you saying we should sacrifice Soonyoung then?” Junhui asked, his tone a bit raised and frustrated. Minghao put his one hand on the older’s shoulder.

“That’s not what Jisoo hyung meant.” It’s Seokmin who replied.

“But what about Soonyoung hyung?” Chan asked, his eyes now glassy.

Cheol felt the tension inside the room so he decided to step in, as the leader and as the eldest in this family.

“No one’s going to be sacrificed!” he firmly said. At that instant, the members all had their heads hung low. “We’ll save them both,” he said, his voice cracked a bit. “We are one here. We’ll figure things out.”

Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo. “Won, Jisoo, Junhui, come with me to our company. We’ll pick Soonyoung or Jihoon or whoever that is. The rest of you, stay here.” He looked at Jeonghan and patted his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you in charge here, Han.”

 

                      🐹🍚

 

Mingyu is pacing back and forth. He’s panicking and scared. He’s confused about what’s happening, too. He is currently watching **Jihoon** from afar.

He walked towards his hyung again, who’s busy writing something on the tissue paper the latter saw inside his car.

“Hyung...let’s go back. They’re all worried. The other hyungs will kill me...”

He was cut off when **Jihoon** suddenly pulled him into a hug. “Gyu~”

Mingyu froze. He’s close to believing it’s really his Soonyoung hyung inside Jihoon’s body.

“H-hyung? You’re scaring me.”

“Gyu~ please don’t bully Jihoon’s height too much, okay?” **Jihoon** said.

The younger just scratched his head, broke the hug and cupped **Jihoon’s** cheeks hesitantly. “Hyung, your head is still unwell, right? Let’s go back to the hospital, please.”

  
 **Jihoon** hugged him again. “Just do as I say. Don’t let Jihoon sleep in his studio, okay. Make sure he’ll go home to the dorms. Buy him iced americano when he’s in a bad mood. We all know that kid can’t tie his shoelaces and remove his own makeup, right? Can you...” The older sniffed. Mingyu felt his shirt getting wet. “Can you help him do it?”

“Hyung, I don’t understand. Shit, are you crying?!” Gyu is panicking now.

“Please tell him that this is my choice and that he shouldn’t blame himself.” **Jihoon** said, vision getting blurry.

”I’m sorry I can’t keep my promise of choosing myself over him.” The older is sobbing uncontrollably on Mingyu’s shoulder.

 **Jihoon** broke the hug and looked up at the sky. Mingyu heard him do some weird chants while crying so hard. He put the tissue papers inside his pocket.

In the end, he closed his eyes and clasped his both hands. Mingyu felt the wind getting chilly all of a sudden. The full moon, now covered with clouds.

“To whoever entity is out there, please bring me back to my own body. I can do any sacrifice. I’m willing to give anything. Please, let things go back to the way they used to be,” he whispered to the wind.

The wind blew harder. **Jihoon** slowly closed his eyes.

Mingyu caught him before he fell to the ground.

“Hyung!”

Cheol and the others arrived. Mingyu saw them running towards them.

The others immediately put **Jihoon** on Cheol’s back and carried him to their car to bring him back to the hospital.

On their way there, they received a call from Jeonghan.

“Where are you? Soonyoung’s awake now!” Jeonghan exclaimed from the other line.

At the backseat, Jihoon’s eyes slowly opened.

 


	7. let’s go out, love, and win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, last chapter aaaaa 💛

Soonyoung and Jihoon dreamt of each other before waking up.

Soonyoung saw himself dancing to his audition song. He can see the fire burning in his eyes that time. He really wants to be an idol.

From afar, he saw 9th grader Lee Jihoon watching him from a window.

He remembered how he felt the other’s stares at him. He was trying his best to concentrate and not mess up.

At that time, it’s not only the panel who’ll judge his audition he’s trying to impress, it’s also the boy on that window watching him.

That is love at first sight.

He was about to walk towards the 9th grader Jihoon when he saw a familiar figure on the other end of the hallway.

It’s Jihoon.

It’s Jihoon at present.

The other is looking at him too, his eyes glassy. They quickly ran towards each other.

When they finally met halfway, they embraced each other so tight, clearly afraid of letting go of each other.

“W-what are we doing here?”

Jihoon shook his head. He is clueless, too. But whatever reason it is, his heart is full and happy they’re both safe.

“I don’t care. I just want to be with you,” Jihoon said as he clutched the other’s shirt.

“Me too,” Soonyoung said as he cupped Jihoon’s cheeks. “Are you okay now? Are you hurt? Why do you have to do that, Lee Jihoon?”

“Before I realize my feelings for you, I thought falling in love is the hardest thing to do. But when I saw you, almost lifeless that night, I realized that losing you is a hundred times harder than that,” Jihoon said, tears streaming down his face. “I can’t lose you, Soonyoung.”

“What about me, Jihoon? Do you think I can live without you?”

“That’s the only thing I can think of to save you,” Jihoon answered as he wiped the tears Soonyoung’s eyes.

“I told you I can save you, too. I can protect you, too. You don’t really listen to me, Jihoon,” Soonyoung protested.

They were startled when they heard people clapping.

They both looked at their younger selves. The younger Soonyoung finished his audition already. He happily walked out of the room because he’s accepted.

Younger Jihoon secretly smiled and clapped from where he’s watching.

“If God would give me a chance to look back at a memory, I’d ask him to take me back to where I first met you and freeze it forever.” Soonyoung smiled.

“Cheeseball. I didn’t know you’re whipped for me even then,” Jihoon chuckled.

“I told you, I find you cute.”

“I’m not cute but I love you,” Jihoon answered as he stand on his tippy toes and closed the gap between his and Soonyoung’s face.

The other returned the kiss. They felt that all-too familiar warmth leave their bodies as they closed their eyes.

 

                     🐹🍚

  
Soonyoung’s eyes slowly opened and he saw a white ceiling above him. Hefelt several apparatuses connected to him, the skin on his one hand stings from the dextrose attached to it, too. Beside him is the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

“H-hyung?” It’s Chan who first saw him wake up.

He nudged his Jeonghan hyung and the others. “Hyung! Soonyoung hyung— I mean Jihoon hyung— whoever that is, he’s awake now,” he happily said as the others stood up and checked too.

Jeonghan quickly called the other members who went to fetch Jihoon. Hansol called the doctor.

When Jihoon opened his eyes and found himself in a car, he immediately perked up. “W-what’s happening? What am I doing here?”

Mingyu cupped his cheeks. “Who are you?”

“W-who am I?” the other looked at him in confusion. Jihoon looked at the mirror in front of the driver.

When he saw his reflection, he freaked out. He grabbed Mingyu by his collar. “Where’s Soonyoung? Why am I here?”

Jisoo and Jun tried calming him down. “Ji, Soonyoung is okay now.”

He stopped harassing poor Mingyu. “Lee Jihoon is back,” Mingyu said as he fixed his collar.

  
“Jihoon, slow down. Soonyoung won’t run away. You’re still injured!” Cheol shouted at the younger who’s walking too fast to go to Soonyoung’s room.

According to Jeonghan, the other is transferred to a regular room already. The doctors were shocked. It was as if nothing happened. It’s a miracle, they said.

Mingyu crouched down to pick up Jihoon’s Gucci slipper. The latter accidentally took it off when he stumbled while walking. Mingyu just shook his head.

“Whipped culture only,” Wonwoo said, smiling at his friend’s cuteness.

When he finally arrived at Soonyoung’s room, he stopped by the door.

He watched his boyfriend laughing at something Seokmin said. God, he missed that laugh.

He slowly walked towards them. He stared at Soonyoung for a while when he reached the hospital bed.

He bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying. They stared at each other for what feels like forever before Jihoon quickly pulled him into a hug.

“Idiot. Why do you have to do that?”

The other members watched them but suddenly got confused when Soonyoung didn’t return the hug.

Instead, he’s just furrowing his eyebrows, and he seemed...uncomfortable.

Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s body tensed too.

“Ya, Lee Jihoon. What do you think you’re doing?” Soonyoung tried to break away from the hug. “Is he possessed or something?” he asked Chan.

Everyone inside that room was shocked. Seungkwan went beside him. “Hyung, what’s wrong? It’s Jihoon hyung.”

Soonyoung raised a brow. “I know.”

“You’re basically toge—“ Jihoon stopped Hansol from saying something. He just stared at Soonyoung intently.

Jeonghan is the one who asked. “Do you not remember anything these past months, Soonyoung?”

The younger put a hand under his chin. “We’re preparing for comeback. We performed our new song. We won several trophies already.”

“How about your accident?” Cheol asked.

Soonyoung tried to ransack his memory. “We’re going home from a schedule. and we...” He knitted his eyebrows. “We...” He held his temples, his head felt like splitting into two.

Jihoon tried to touch him but the other swatted his hands away. He felt his heart broke at that.

  
                      🐹🍚

 

“I remembered something about sacrifice, hyung,” Mingyu said as he tried to remember what the old man said.

  
Jihoon’s heart sank when he heard that. “So, it’s his memory,” he softly said.

The other members looked at him apologetically.

They’re outside Soonyoung’s room now. The doctor told them it’s probably temporary amnesia but Jihoon is certain it’s not that. Soonyoung clearly remembers everything except their memories together.

“What are your plans now, Ji?” Jisoo asked, worried.

“Do you want me to knock some sense into my best friend’s head, Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked.

Jihoon chuckled. “Do you want me to knock your head first before you can even hurt Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo?”

Mingyu whispered something about whipped culture to Wonwoo.

“Don’t say anything for now. I can handle this.” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who’s sleeping inside the room.

“But Jihoon..”

“Don’t force him. I’ll just help him remember me,” Jihoon told the others.

“Even if he’ll reject you every time?” Junhui asked.

Jihoon let out a soft smile. “Soonyoung has been doing it to me these past few years. Let me be the one to do all the chasing from now on.”

Cheol tapped Jihoon’s shoulder. “I’m proud of the man you’ve become, Lee Jihoon.”

The others nodded at their leader’s words.

  
                       🐹🍚

 

It’s been three weeks since Soonyoung has been discharged from the hospital. Their album promotions ended earlier than expected because of what happened.

But it’s okay since the group is finally able to rest after a year packed with Asian tour, TV guestings and fansigns.

Soonyoung stared at his phone with furrowed eyebrows. It’s Jihoon and his daily messages.

It has been going on for three weeks already since the day Soonyoung woke up. Jihoon is always there, he’s the one taking care of him.

Before Soonyoung fall asleep at night, Jihoon is there. When he wakes up the next morning, Jihoon is there, too.

He can’t help but feel confused at everything. When he asked the other members about Jihoon’s ‘strange’ behavior, they just shrug and refuse to say anything.

It’s really frustrating.

Now, he’s staring at his phone. It’s a text message from Jihoon.

He also didn’t know why he saved Jihoon’s contact name as ‘💛’.

from: 💛  
  
hey, don’t forget to drink your medicine. you have an appointment to the doctor today. i told manager hyung i’ll accompany you.

He contemplated but ended up answering with a cold, “No, thanks.”

He frustratedly went to the kitchen to get some water from the fridge. He found Junhui there, grilling some hotdogs again. The other just nodded at him.

He gulped the water in one go. He looked at the fridge door and found Junhui’s delivery coupons.

“When are you going to use this, Junnie? Last time, it’s just 28. Now, it’s 30 coupons already,” he told his friend.

Junhui just looked at him them returned his gaze at his hotdogs. “Funny how you remember how many coupons I collected but you won’t even remember how many times I caught you and Jihoon making out beside that fridge,” he mumbled.

Soonyoung didn’t get the last part. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Nothing. I said, I just love collecting them,” Junhui replied. “You have an appointment with your doctor today, right?”

Soonyoung hummed. “Jihoon told me he’ll accompany me and I refused. Why is he acting weird?” Soonyoung tried asking Junhui.

The other put the cooked hotdogs on a plate and looked at Soonyoung, “Define weird Jihoon.”

Soonyoung bit his lower lip, his forehead creased. “That guy doesn’t even like skinships. Why is he being clingy to me all of a sudden? He always wants to touch me. He’s like a...” Soonyoung stopped and looked at Jun.

Junhui just raised a brow. “A what?”

“A pervert.”

Junhui almost choke. It’s a relief he didn’t bite his hotdog yet. “W-what?”

Soonyoung blushed. “I’m sorry. I can’t find the right words to say but he’s really acting weird.”

“Do you even remember how he treats you before, Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung knitted his eyebrows.

He tried to find some useful information about Jihoon in his mind. “He’s Lee Jihoon, Busan man, 96-liner, the one who writes our songs and...”

“And?” Junhui crossed his arms.

Soonyoung’s brows furrowed more. There’s a big lump in his throat. “And...”

“Come on, bro, you can do it. And?”

Soonyoung felt a sharp pain inside his head again. There’s something wrong. He knows it. He remembers everything happening this past month except the accident.

He doesn’t even know why he’s in Busan with Jihoon.

And what frustrates him the most, it’s Jihoon.

He knows about Jihoon. He knows him.

  
But when he’s trying to remember a memory of him and Jihoon together, he couldn’t think of any. He couldn’t remember any.

Except that memory of Jihoon watching him from that window on his audition day...

And it felt like there’s a huge hole not in his brain but inside his heart.

  
“Can’t you just accompany me to the doctor, Junnie~” he asked as he clung to the other’s arm and pouted cutely.

The other just laughed. “I’m sorry but as much as I find you cute, I don’t want to see an angry marshmallow getting angry at me if I do that.” He took Soonyoung’s hands away from his arm and took his hotdog plate. He shoved one onto Soonyoung’s mouth. “Now, excuse me. I have to watch National Geographic.” He walked away.

Soonyoung tried asking the other members. He found Chan on the living room playing Superstar Pledis on his phone.

“Maknae-ya~” he cooed as he leaned on the other’s shoulder.

“Middle, what are you doing?” Chan tried moving away from him.

“Why are you rejecting my skinships? I’m your favorite hyung, Channie~”

“Hyung, you are. Don’t tell Jeonghan hyung. But you told me to not accept any skinships from you a month ago in case you don’t remember.” Chan absentmindedly blurted out.

“I did what?”

“You told me Jihoon hyung will be jealous,” Chan said casually, not even looking up from his phone.

“W-why would he be jealous?”

That’s when Chan realized what he just said. “Uhh— forget what I said, hyung.”

 _‘Gyu, don’t run around this room naked from now on. It’s irritating me.’_ Soonyoung suddenly heard Jihoon’s voice in his head.

He shut his eyes for a moment.

What the hell was that?

Soonyoung went into the bathroom to shower. He took off his clothes and stared at his body.

He suddenly heard Jihoon’s voice inside his head again.

‘ _Just one look, Kwon Soonyoung. It’s not like he’ll know.’_

He held his temples. “Fuck, this is getting weirder.”

When he finished showering, he rummaged his closet for his favorite hoodie.

At that moment, Hansol entered their room.

“Sol, do you know where I put my favorite hoodie? That purple one? The one I bought from Japan? You told me I looked good in that.”

Hansol shook his head. “I don’t know, hyung. Maybe it got mixed with the other’s laundry.”

Soonyoung bit his fingernails.

 _‘I told you to not bite my fingernails_!’

This time, he heard his own voice inside his head.

“Shit.”

“Hyung, are you okay?” Seokmin asked, worried.

Jihoon arrived at Soonyoung and Hansol’s room and found his boyfriend on the floor, rubbing his temples. He immediately walked towards the other. “Hey, are you okay?”

Soonyoung just moved away from him. Jihoon should be used to all this rejection by now but he’s still hurt.

However, he won’t give up. It’s Soonyoung. He’ll never give up on him.

He tried helping Soonyoung stand up. “I told you not to accompany me.”

Jihoon bit his lower lip. “I told you I already told our managers.”

Soonyoung groaned and walked out of the room.

Jihoon followed him. He nodded at Hansol who just smiled apologetically at him. “Jihoon hyung, fighting!” he cheered.

He quickened his pace and saw Soonyoung waiting for a taxi already. He grabbed the other’s wrist and dragged him to his car.

He pushed Soonyoung inside and buckled his seatbelt before he went to the driver seat.

Soonyoung stared at him, dumbfounded. “What are you doing?”

“I told you I’ll go with you. It’s still dangerous for you to be alone. Why can’t you just listen?” Jihoon asked, a bit frustrated and hurt at the way Soonyoung is acting.

“It’s because I am frustrated when I’m with you,” Soonyoung retorted and when he looked at Jihoon, he saw a flash of pain on the other’s eyes.

He suddenly had the urge to take back what he said. He tried opening his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again when Jihoon looked away.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon said as he started the car’s engine. It’s the company car.

His car is a total wreck from the accident.

Apparently, it’s not just his car that’s a wreck after the accident: it’s Soonyoung’s mind and his heart, too.

The whole ride to the hospital is awfully quiet and awkward.

Soonyoung stole some glances to the other. He just said that because it’s really frustrating.

He couldn’t understand why his heart felt like it’s getting pierced when he saw Jihoon’s pained expression earlier.

Soonyoung went to the doctor alone, while Jihoon just waited outside. The doctor told him that he’s fully okay now but he should continue taking the medicines.

“Can I just ask you something?” He bit his lower lip. “Why can’t I remember a certain person? I mean, I remember him. But a memory of us together, it’s like someone wiped it out.”

The doctor nodded. “Is it your bandmate who’s with you on the accident?”

The guy nodded.

“There’s two possibilities. It’s either that moment with him is too painful so your brain has no choice but to wipe it out or it’s too happy that your mind hid it away from you for a while.”

Soonyoung couldn’t understand but he wished it was the latter.

When they went back to the dorms, Jihoon was about to go up to his room but Soonyoung stopped him.

“Look, Ji. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...”

Jihoon just smiled at him. “Don’t worry about me. I’m okay.” If it’s another time, Jihoon might have pulled Soonyoung for a forehead kiss but it’s different so, he quickly erased that thought from his mind. “Do you need anything else?”

“I just want to ask if you know where’s my favorite hoodie? The laundry might have been mixed up.”

Jihoon nodded. He can’t say that almost all of Soonyoung’s hoodie are in his closet because that boy is practically sleeping in his room for almost every day a few weeks ago and he has no choice but to abduct some of his clothes for convenience.

“I think I saw it on my closet. I can give it tomorrow.”

“Are you going somewhere?” the other asked, his brows furrowed.

Jihoon licked his lower lip. “I—uhm...Cheol hyung and I are going out for a drink, actually.”

Soonyoung heard a crack. Is that his heart? “Oh. Just give it to me tomorrow. Enjoy, Ji.”

  
Seungcheol and Jihoon went to their favorite hangout place when stressed about anything. The older insisted to take the younger out for a drink because he’s worried.

“Earth to Jihoon!” Cheol snapped his fingers in front of his best friend. The other was snapped back to reality.

“I’m sorry hyung. What was that again?”

“I asked you how’s today’s checkup and the attempt to make your lover boy to remember.”

Jihoon sipped his beer. “There’s still no progress, hyung. I think it’s getting worse.”

“So, you’re giving up?”

Jihoon quickly shook his head. “Giving up is not in my vocabulary.”

“That’s the spirit. I raised you well, Lee Jihoon,” the leader said as he bumped his bottle to Jihoon’s bottle.

“But hyung, he said something earlier and it...” Jihoon trailed off. “It hurts like shit.”

Cheol stared at Jihoon intently. He signalled the other to continue.

“He told me, it’s frustrating him when he’s with me.” Jihoon sipped his drink again then he laughed bitterly. “That moment, I thought, karma is finally bitching me.”

The older patted his hand. “Ji.”

“Hyung, every night, I read through his letter on those tissue papers before we both woke up. I read it every night that I memorized his words already. Kwon Soonyoung is so good at words, hyung. He’s an idiot but he’s really good with his words.” Cheol saw his best friend getting teary-eyed.

Jihoon gulped the beer in one go. He stared at a distance as he recalled the words from Soonyoung’s letter.

“Jihoon-ah~ I really think between the two of us, you are the star. The stars and you are both beautiful. The most beautiful in my eyes. Before all of this happened, I always pinch myself when I wake up and I hear your heartbeat against my ear. I always wonder how someone as beautiful as you is with me, not with someone else.”

Jihoon wiped the tears from his eyes. “I always get scared, too. That this time with you is too precious that it might be taken away from us one day.”

“That day has come. It’s today. Please, don’t blame yourself. I’m doing this for us. If I tell you not to fall in love with another person and think of me for the rest of your life, that’s too selfish, right?” Jihoon bitterly chuckled again. He ordered another beer.

“I can’t imagine my life without you, Lee Jihoon. I’m sorry I’m making this choice. I couldn’t bear to see you taking my pain for me. Without you, I’d be so lost, Jihoon. But I figured, the world needs the stars. Stars like you. My star. I love you, Jihoon. I don’t think words can ever justify what I feel for you so I won’t make this long. Please be happy. I’m sorry I won’t be able to keep my promise to choose myself over you. I can’t. I just..can’t.”

Cheol stood up and went beside Jihoon to hug him. “Hyung, Soonyoung is the biggest idiot.”

“I just want my idiot back,” Jihoon said as he cried his heart out on Cheol’s shoulder.

“He’ll be back, Ji. Whatever the mind forgets, our heart will surely remember,” Cheol said as the younger sobbed harder on his shirt.

“I-I’m afraid, hyung.”

  
                      🐹🍚

  
Soonyoung saw some weird files saved on his phone.

“What the fuck is AO3?” he asked himself.

 _‘I want to be top too.’_ He heard his own voice, saying.

He was about to go to the kitchen and ask Seungkwan when he found the other helping a drunk Jihoon in his arms.

“Hyung!”

He looked at jihoon, worriedly. “Why is he here? His room is upstairs.”

  
Seungkwan just shrugged. Jihoon tried looking up. “Seungkwan, I’m fine!” Jihoon said as he break away from the younger and walked towards Soonyoung’s room.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. Jihoon went inside his room and sprawled on his bed.

“Ya! That’s my bed. Why...”

Jihoon eye-smiled when he saw Soonyoung. “Oh! You look like someone.”

Soonyoung just stared at him, confused. “You really know me, Ji. I’m Soon...”

“You look like that idiot Soonyoung,” Jihoon giggled. “He’s an idiot,” he hiccupped.

Soonyoung is about to say something when jihoon added, “My idiot.”

Soonyoung froze. It felt too familiar. “Jihoon, let me take you to your room.”

“This is my room!” Jihoon whined. “You are cute and you’re an idiot too but my Soonyoung is cuter.”

Soonyoung felt his heart fluttering. “He’s cuter because he’s my boyfriend.”

“B-boyfriend?” Soonyoung asked, his mouth agape.

Jihoon hummed in response then suddenly laughed. “I don’t know about you but when we first kissed, he’s doing it like this.” Jihoon suddenly pouted his lips weirdly and tilted his head. “I have no choice but to tell him...”

He was cut off by Soonyoung.

“This is how you do it, idiot.”

Soonyoung said as he leaned down so his lips could meet Jihoon’s lips.

This feels so right, he thought. It feels so right and familiar like it’s not the first time that they do this.

Soonyoung suddenly realized what he’s doing so he quickly pulled away from Jihoon.

The other stared at him, “Come back to me, Soonyoung. I’ll be waiting,” he said as he finally closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Soonyoung clutched his chest tightly.

What is this strange feeling? It felt so strange yet so familiar to him.

He returned his gaze at Jihoon who’s now sleeping on his bed. “Lee Jihoon, what are you doing to me?” he asked as he wiped the stray tear on the other’s eyes.

‘ _This is how you do it, idiot_.’

He heard his own voice again.

Soonyoung has been hearing his own voice all day. But, he couldn’t remember how or when he said all of those things.

When he’s trying to torture his brain to give him answers, it’s torturing him back with a throbbing pain.

He felt a sudden pain in his head again so he quickly tucked Jihoon under his blanket and went to Jeonghan’s room next to his with his sunflower seed pillow.

“Hyung~” he said, sweetly.

Jeonghan looked up from his phone and saw Soonyoung standing by his door.

The elder patted the space beside him and Soonyoung quickly walked towards it.

He tucked himself under the blanket and waited for his hyung to ask him a question.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me why I’m here hyung?”

Jeonghan just chuckled. “Why would I?”

“Because it’s unusual for me to go here,” Soonyoung replied but the other just smiled at him.

“It’s the second time that you did this, Soonie.”

Soonyoung froze. “W-what?”

Jeonghan quickly diverted the topic. “Anyways, why are you here?” he asked while patting Soonyoung’s head.

“Jihoon is in my room.” Soonyoung bit his lower lip, when he remembered their kiss earlier. “Hyung, can I ask you something?”

Jeonghan hummed in response.

“Jihoon and I...” he paused and licked his lower lip who’s getting dry. “What are we?”

He saw Jeonghan froze at his question.

“What do you think, Soonyoung?” Jeonghan carefully asked.

“I honestly don’t know, hyung. This is why I’m asking. My head hurts every time I try to remember him.”

Jeonghan caressed the younger’s hair. “If your mind can’t do the work, try finding it within your heart. It’s more reliable than our brain sometimes.”

Soonyoung closed his eyes and tried searching for answers through his heart.

That night, he dreamt of two teenagers hugging each other on a staircase.

He also dreamt of kissing someone under an eclipse.

The next day, he spent the whole day inside the practice room. He just danced and danced to their songs. He wants to clear his mind off some things.

Lee Jihoon is making him crazy.

  
When he heard some of their songs, he suddenly imagined Jihoon’s face inside his head.

_‘Adore U’_

_‘Mansae’_

_‘Fronting’_

_‘Aju Nice’_

He rubbed his temples. This is giving him a fucking headache but he can’t give up. If everyone around him will keep their mouth shut, he better search for the answers himself.

He felt like...he’s missing something very important.

He sat on the corner, fished out his phone to write a note about this songs when he saw something on the notes.

He couldn’t remember him writing them. Moreover, it’s all about him.

‘ _The idiot can’t eat spicy foods. I almost smack Daniel for giving him spicy ramen.’_

 

 _‘My body looks good wearing his hoodies_.’

 

 _‘His mom squeezed my butt. His grandmama squished my cheeks, his noona peppered me with kisses. Now I know where he got his sunny personality. I want to be part of his family too_.’

 

_‘He’s not a good kisser but that feels so nice.’_

 

_‘Idiot thinks I’m worried about my own body when I’m worried about him. Soonyoung, why do you always have to be the one who’s hurt. It’s making me worried.’_

 

 _‘I should really confess to him, right?_ ’

  
Just like a joke, Soonyoung’s phone showed a notification. It’s a message from Jihoon.

He’s telling him to go to the rooftop. Jihoon also told him to wear an extra hoodie because it’s cold outside.

Deja vu.

Without hesitation, he ran to the rooftop and there he saw the man making him crazy sitting on the cement floor.

When he saw Soonyoung walking towards him, he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I knew it! You’re not gonna listen to me and you won’t wear an extra hoodie.” Jihoon handed him his favorite hoodie.

“Fuck hoodies, Lee Jihoon, how dare you?”

Jihoon was taken aback. “A-are you— do you finally remember now?”

Soonyoung bit his lower lip and shook his head. He saw a glint of disappointment in the other’s eyes. “B-but still! How dare you make me crazy?”

jihoon’s ears perked up. “What?”

“You’ve been running around my head all day. Your songs...” Soonyoung paused. “Whenever I listen to them, I can only imagine you singing them for me.”

Jihoon smirked. “Tell me more.”

Soonyoung saw that smirk. He pointed the other’s lips. “That smirk!” He kept his head hung low. He bit his lips and averted his gaze. “It’s the first time I’ve seen that but I think I’ve seen that many times already and it’s fucking driving me crazy.”

  
“I kept hearing voices in my head. In fact, it’s my own voice. But I can’t really remember saying those. Last night, you’re drunk and I suddenly blurted out something and...” Soonyoung paused, his eyes landed on Jihoon’s plump lips.

“And what?”

Soonyoung looked away, his ears red. “And your lips, it’s fucking driving me crazy. I can’t stop myself...”

“Do you really want me to help you remember, Soonyoung?”

“You...” he was about to say something when Jihoon suddenly stood on his tippy toes, his both arms around Soonyoung’s neck as he kissed the latter fully on the lips.

It didn’t take long before Soonyoung returned the kiss as he snaked his hands on Jihoon’s waist.

The kiss is full of longing. Soonyoung might not remember Jihoon but his lips felt like it has its own mind as it move against Jihoon’s lips in the most perfect way. It was like it finally found the place where it’s supposed to be. His lips felt like it finally found his home.

Kwon Soonyoung finally found his home.

They both pulled apart when their lungs demanded for oxygen. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s eyes, his hands still on the other’s nape. “Shit. This is way harder than the first time we did it here.”

Soonyoung just looked at him dumbly.

The other giggled. “If there’s a battle between being the smartest and the cutest, don’t worry, baby...winning isn’t everything,” he said as he kissed Soonyoung’s nose.

“Are you saying I’m an idiot?” Soonyoung glared.

“You can finally remember now?”

“No!”

“Should I help you remember more?” Soonyoung was about to retort when Jihoon pulled him again for another kiss.

After their makeout session, both of them sat on the cement floor. Soonyoung’s head against Jihoon’s chest, their hands on top of the other on Soonyoung’s waist.

“So are you saying I sacrificed my memory to save us both?” Soonyoung asked. His boyfriend hummed in response. He kissed Soonyoung’s temples. “Why do you even do all those chasing when all I do is push you away these past few days?”

Jihoon just smiled. “The first time I confessed to you, you asked me if it’s all just a dream. I promised you that I’d confess to you over and over again the moment we wake up if that happens. That’s what I’m doing now,” he said as he played with the other’s chubby fingers.

Soonyoung looked up at Jihoon. “What if I won’t be able to remember all those times we were together, Ji?”

Jihoon gave him a peck again. “What are you so afraid of? Then, we’ll just make new and better memories together.”

Soonyoung pouted. “But those memories are precious. Stupid brain!” He smacked his own head.

The other just chuckled. “Fuck your brain. It’s a huge idiot anyways. But Soonyoung...” He made the other look at him again. “What’s important is this.” He placed his one hand on Soonyoung’s heart. “Your heart will always remember us and I think that’s more than enough.”

Soonyoung looked up and this time, he’s the one who kissed Jihoon. “I didn’t know you’re not only good with lyrics, you’re also good with your words.”

The other giggled. “A few weeks inside your body and I became the biggest cheeseball. Don’t you just love character development?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “I just love you.”

The other blinked at him. “Last time I checked, you’re calling me an idiot for driving you crazy. Now, you’re telling me that you love me. I assume my true love’s kiss is that powerful.”

Soonyoung glared at him. “What am I? A frog?”

They both laughed at that.

“I remembered something,” Jihoon suddenly said. He fished something out of his pocket. When soonyoung adjusted his body so he can look at it, it’s a dental floss.

“What’s that?”

“This is why I called you up here. I was supposed to tell you this.” Jihoon is already wrapping a floss around Soonyoung’s ring finger. The latter just looked at him, puzzled.

“You don’t remember it but you’re an engaged man, Kwon Soonyoung. Be a man and take responsibility.” Jihoon smiled but it faltered a few seconds after because he realized he couldn’t tie it properly on Soonyoung’s finger.

The other laughed at that. “I really think you should buy a real ring next time, Lee Jihoon.” He helped his boyfriend tie the floss properly.

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s hand. “No need to tell me because I will.”

  
                        🐹🍚

 

True to his words, Lee Jihoon created good and good memories with Soonyoung throughout the whole year.

 

Wonwoo looked at the two who’s busy feeding each other in front of him. Soonyoung is finally able to treat him a meal but he almost regretted it. It felt like he’s just thirdwheeling. He figured he should at least enjoy the free food.

“I get it, you’re in love. Go on. Eat food now, eat each other later,” Wonwoo said, grinning mischievouslyat the two.

 

“Hyung! Get a room please,” Mingyu complained as he saw the two making out inside their room again.

Jihoon snickered at him. “Kim Mingyu, we’re inside a room already.”

The younger rolled his eyes. “Okay, I get it. I should be the one exiting my own room, okay.”

The couple giggled when Mingyu finally exited the room. Few seconds after, the giant came back and threw something at them. “Use protection!” He shouted before slamming the door again.

 

  
Junhui went to the kitchen to stick another coupon on the fridge but he saw the two captains being lovey-dovey again. Jihoon’s hand is on Soonyoung’s waist. The latter is making kettle ramyeon while Jihoon is backhugging him.

“Is that really necessary?” Junhui asked, innocently.

“What?”

“The backhug?”

Jihoon nodded. “I’m motivating him.”

Junhui quickly put the coupon on the fridge and walk away.

“Okay, I get it. I’m single.”

 

 

“Uji hyung, I want to ask about the lyrics...” Hansol entered the studio without knocking and he immediately regretted doing so. He saw Soonyoung on Jihoon’s lap and they were about to kiss but it was interrupted when the poor boy entered. “Oops, I’m sorry. Please continue,” he quickly said as he closed the studio door.

After that incident, Jihoon put up a ‘Knock first before you enter.’ sign on his studio’s door.

 

 

“Hyung, can I sleep with you?” Jihoon asked but he found Soonyoung beside Jeonghan already. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sleeping here with Jeonghan hyung, Jihoon. Go away.” Soonyoung pouted.

“No, Jeonghan hyung is mine.”

“First come, first serve.” Soonyoung said as he stuck his tongue out to Jihoon.

Their argument was interrupted when Jeonghan suddenly stood up. “All I want...” he paused as he took a deep breath. “All I ask is one peaceful sleep.” He tried to smile through gritted teeth. “Go and fix your lover’s quarrel.” The older finally said as he walked out of the room with his pillow and blanket.

The two were left with awkward silence. Jihoon is the first one to give in. “Look, I’m sorry for being jealous,” he said as he walked towards the bed and sat beside Soonyoung.

“I’m sorry too, Ji. I really don’t know that hoobae likes me.”

“No, no. I’m the one who’s wrong. I should control my jealous ass. I should get used to this because my boyfriend is so amazing and perfect so it’s impossible for other people not to like him,” Jihoon said while pinching the other’s cheeks.

“Should we call Jeonghan hyung back?” Soomyoung asked.

“How about no,” Jihoon said when he buried their bodies under Soonyoung’s Hamtaro blanket.

 

  
“Hyung, have you tried giving an Inkigayo sandwich to Jihoon hyung?” Seokmin asked his hyung.

The other shook his head. “How does it work?”

“Mingyu told me he saw some idols putting their numbers and confession inside the sandwich,” Seokmin explained that made Soonyoung’s ears perk up.

Soonyoung handed Jihoon the famous Inkigayo sandwich that he asked Mingyu to buy for him. The composer’s eyes is fixed on the screen of his computer. He mumbled a soft “Thank you, I love you.” to Soonyoung before the latter walked out of the door. Jihoon quickly put the sandwich inside his mouth.

He felt something when he bit it. When he looked at it, there’s a paper inside the sandwich. It’s between the sandwich and the lettuce.

There’s a letter. And it’s Soonyoung’s messy handwriting.

‘Babe, I love you. Just wanted to try the famous Inkigayo sandwich.’

  
Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung’s antics. “Kwon Soonyoung, my idiot. Who told you to put it between the bread and lettuce?”

 

 

Jihoon is teaching Soonyoung to be computer literate. To give the other motivation, he messaged him one day.

from: 💛  
‘babe, as motivation, i put a naked photo of me on your desktop. it’s my best one. hurry and take a look.’

  
Soonyoung quickly opened his desktop upon receiving that message. His jaw dropped when he finally saw the ‘naked photo’ Jihoon is telling him. He quickly called his boyfriend. The latter answered on the second ring.

“What the hell, Lee Jihoon?! When you told me it’s your naked photo, I immediately opened my PC. You didn’t tell me, it’s your three-year old naked photo.”

The other kept laughing on the other line. “At least you know how to open your PC now, babe. I’m proud of you. I love you. Do you want more?”

 

  
It’s finally the last month of the year.

This also means awards shows. Seventeen is nominated in certain categories but there’s that one trophy they all want to have and to hold.

Soonyoung saw Jihoon taking a deep breath on their dressing room. He walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

“Nervous?”

“I’m always nervous whenever we’re going on stage, you know that.”

“I know that very well. That’s why I always put you near me in every formations,” Soonyoung said.

The awards show began and different artists already performed. Seventeen won 3 of the categories already.

‘Best Male Dance Choreography’

Worldwide Performer

Best Male Group

All that’s left is the announcement of daesang.

Jihoon saw Soonyoung biting his nails again. He chuckled as he put the other’s hand down. “I thought I’m the only one nervous.”

“Do you think we can get it, Jihoon?”

“I have faith in us. I have faith in our Carats.” Jihoon tried reassuring Soonyoung but the other put his fingernails between his lips again. “Do you want me to tell you a secret?”

“Seriously, Jihoon? With all this tension?”

The other laughed. He leaned closer to Soonyoung as he whispered on the other’s ear.

“I already bought a ring.”

Soonyoung gasped when he heard that. “A what?”

Jihoon winked at him. Soonyoung was about to say something when the emcee started to speak again.

“And now, for the ‘Artist of the Year’, this award goes to...SEVENTEEN!”

The group’s feelings can’t be described into words. They’re all crying. It’s their first daesang. All of their hard works are finally paid off.

“This is such...a big award. We’re always saying we wanted to receive it. And now that we finally did, it all feels like a dream,” Cheol said, eyes glassy. He thanked their CEO, the staffs, their managers, their family. “Most importantly, to our Carats who never fails to make us shine. This is for you. We’ll work harder to show you better performances and better music. Thank you so much.”

 

That night, while everyone is having party inside their company, Jihoon tugged Soonyoung to the rooftop. The rooftop that witnessed almost everything.

He laced his hands with Soonyoung’s. He took off his coat and draped it over the other’s shoulder.

“We finally did it.” Soonyoung is the first one to break the silence.

What Jihoon did next made Soonyoung’s eyes widen, his mouth agape. Jihoon knelt down in his one knee, took a velvet box inside his pocket and looked at Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung-ah~ I already told you I’m a man who’s better at writing lyrics than making actual sentences, right? But please, let me tell you this shitty speech of mine.”

Jihoon chuckled but his boyfriend’s eyes is slowly getting watery.

“When I look back to the day we met, I still see the beginning of my favorite love story. Through that magical switch we’ve been through, I have seen the best of you and the worst of you.” Jihoon took Soonyoung’s hand. “And I choose both.”

“My soul needs your soul to exist, I realized that. I believed we’re soulmates. But as days pass by that I’m with you, I realized that I didn’t fall in love with you. I actually walked into love with you. With my eyes wide open, I took your hand, as we choose every step we take along the way.”

Soonyoung’s tears are already streaming down his face. “Don’t cry! I’m not yet finished and I’m fighting the urge to stand up already to wipe your tears.”

“I’m sorry. Please, continue.”

“I may not look like it but I do believe in destiny and soulmates. But I am also a firm believer that we are fated to do the things that we choose. And so I came up with a conclusion.” Jihoon heaved a sigh.

“Kwon Soonyoung, I’d choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you. My knees are hurting now so I’ll go to my main point.” They both chuckled at that.

“Kwon Soonyoung, can we be each other’s idiot today and for the days and years to come?”

Soonyoung laughed, with tears in his eyes. “That’s very Lee Jihoon to say as a proposal.”

Jihoon felt his cheeks burning.

“Of course, I’ll be your idiot and we can be each other’s idiots forever, Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung said. Jihoon happily put the ring on Soonyoung’s finger.

The latter leaned down and cupped Jihoon’s cheeks to plant a kiss on the other’s lips.

Soonyoung helped Jihoon stand up as the latter returned the kiss with so much love.

They felt something warm inside their bodies but this time, it’s not their soul. It’s the love they feel for each other, with a promise of forever to hold for the days to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it’s finally finished for real~ thank you soooo much everyone for supportig “the switch” even if you already read it on twt. uwu uwu 
> 
> i miss my two idiots :( 🐹🍚
> 
> scream at me at: @soonderehoon (twt)   
> @hoonderesoon (cc)


End file.
